Demon's Together
by Tigerdaemonlover
Summary: This is another naruto fan fic I created a while ago and am still working on.Kyre's back in it . I hope you like it! The chapters have 2 in each because I didn't feel like posting all of them too much work.There is some fluff in later chapters.
1. Demons Together chapter 1 and 2

Chapter 1: I do not own Naruto in any way. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

The ocs in this belong to me, cheesexgenius, and a person on , smash-chan77.

Kyre was panting heavily, she and Suko had been sparring for the last six hours and they were exhausted. Ever since Kyre had lost her eye in a fight, she had to get used to fighting with only one eye.

"Nice work!" Suko said grinning.

Kyre smiled, "Thanks."

"So…." Suko said, "What now?"

Kyre answered automatically, "Food."

Suko couldn't stop laughing, ever since their previous mission, the two had become closer than they ever had through their four years together as team six. Oddly enough, the mission's real purpose was for Kyre and Suko to become closer friends. Kimoshi-sama had made it that way secretly. He hadn't expected the two of them to meet up with other people.

Kyre and Suko had been returning home when Kyre decided to go and visit Konoha for a little while. She had lived there for about a year for a bit of extra training and had met most of the rookie nine. Although she never really got along with Naruto, she had had plenty of fun sparring with Sakura or doing quick missions with Kiba and Hinata.

[ Flashback!]

"Come on Suko!" Kyre shouted as she bolted for Konoha's main gate.

"I'm coming!" Suko answered. He was out of breath and at least twenty yards behind her. "How do you always have so much stamina?" he asked.

Kyre shrugged, "Guess."

When they got to the main gates, a man stopped them.

"Who are you guys?" he asked.

Kyre pointed to her headband which had three symbols that looked like three candle flames.

"We're from the Hidden Fire Village," Kyre explained and then smiled, "Remember me?"

The man looked at her for a moment and then grinned, "Well, if it isn't Kyre?" he proclaimed.

Suko stood back a little, he was a little shy, he'd only been to Konoha once when he and his teammates were only genin and even then they had only gone for a couple minutes.

Kyre chatted with the chuunin for a while and then pulled Suko towards the village's main street.

"Maybe we'll see someone I know," Kyre explained.

At that moment, she caught a glimpse of yellow hair. She looked closer to see an orange and black jacket.

'_Oh no…is that….who I think it is?'_ Kyre thought, hoping it wasn't who she thought it was.

The person turned around and Kyre saw the whisker marks clearly visible on the guys face. Kyre rolled her eyes, just the person she wanted to run into at a time like this.

Naruto saw a black haired girl not too far away and stared for a second. He couldn't remember who she was but he had a vague idea that he knew her from somewhere. He ran over towards the mysterious girl.

Kyre froze, '_Damn it, I've been seen!'_ she thought sadly.

"Hey you," Naruto yelled in her face, "What's your name?"

Kyre's eyebrow twitches and Suko was busy trying to stifle a laugh.

"You're serious…right?" Kyre asked, "You don't remember who I am?"

Naruto looked confused, "I know you?"

Kyre smacked her forehead, "You're such an idiot!" she exclaimed.

Naruto was still trying to figure out who she was when another person came over.

Kyre looked to see an exact gender blended version of Naruto running towards her.

"Naruto-baka….who's she? What did you do?" Kyre asked pointing to the girl.

The girl clenched her teeth, "Great first impression," she said.

Naruto was still thinking, "Huh? Oh, her? She's my sister of course." He said grinning.

Kyre looked from Naruto to the girl a couple times before the image didn't freak her out so much. Okay, so Naruto suddenly had a sister who looked almost exactly like him except for the painfully obvious. Great.

Chapter 2:

"So…uh….what's your name?" Naruto asked pitifully.

Kyre sighed, might as well tell him, the dim-witted fool, "Li Kyre."

Naruto's eyes brightened, "Oh ya!---" he paused, "Oh…ya." He glared at Kyre.

Suko was confused, "Um…Kyre-chan?"

Kyre yawned, "He hates me." She explained bluntly.

Suko was surprised, who could hate Kyre (besides everyone ranging from her enemies to the local mailman)?

"Naren, let's go get ramen for lunch!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Race you there!" Naren said excitedly and they sped down the road.

Kyre smirked; they were just too much.

Suko felt a familiar chakra and turned around to see his brother walking down the street with a very familiar purpled hair girl.

"Hey Saku!! Hey Anori-chan!" Suko shouted out waving.

Anori's head turned at the sound of her name. When she saw Suko she positively beamed.

"Saku-kun, it's Suko-kun!" Anori exclaimed tugging Saku through the crowded street. Saku rolled his eyes, she was always so hyper. Suko hugged Saku smiling.

"How's life bro?" he asked.

"Fine, you?" Saku replied.

Anori and Kyre just looked at the two, it was always so confusing when they were together, they looked like mirror images of each other.

"So-o-o-o…." Anori said, breaking the silence between her and Kyre.

"What?" Kyre asked.

Anori smiled smugly, "Are you and Suko-kun going out yet?"

Kyre blushed, "No."

Anori laughed, "I knew you still had feelings for him!" she exclaimed happily.

Kyre's face was beat red, Suko and Saku turned their heads to the side after hearing Anori's sudden outburst.

Kyre looked at the ground thinking of all the ways to kill Anori later.

"Um…Anori-chan, what was that all about?" Suko asked.

"Nothing," Anori answered still smiling.

"Anyways…" Suko said, "Kyre-chan and I have to go back to the Fire village soon, what do you guys wanna do while we have the time?"

Saku shrugged, he was so used to Konoha that he didn't think there was much to do.

Anori thought for a moment, "Hm…." Then it hit her, literally."Ow!"

A blunt shuriken whacked Anori's head and there was a yell of triumph, "We got her!"

Anori rubbed her head fitfully while Suko and Kyre rolled on the ground laughing.

"It's not funny guys!" Anori yelled still rubbing her head.

Then Konohamaru ran up to her and picked up his shuriken grinning. Anori whacked him on the head hard making him tumble onto the ground.

"OW!" he exclaimed, "What was that for??"

"STOP THROWING SHURIKENS AT ME!" Anori belted out.

Konohamaru face was a perfect example of the word, scared.

"But you're such a fun target!" Konohamru objected. He was talking about her purple hair.

Anori twitched; she was a….fun target?

"Guys, I know what we're going to do today!" she said and grabbed Konohamaru and stormed off.

Kyre and Suko looked at Saku questioningly. Saku shrugged and started following Anori down the street. Suko and Kyre followed, Kyre wanted to know what Anori was up to this time.


	2. Demons Together chapter 3 and 4

Chapter 3: I do not own Naruto in any way whatso ever. Naruto belongs to masashi Kishimoto

Anori belongs to cheesexgenius while Naren belongs to a person on , Smash-chan77

All other ocs belong to me.

Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let me go!!" Konohamaru exclaimed harshly.

He was tied to a log in one of the old training grounds. Anori was busy doing something with some of her shurikens.

"Um…"Kyre was hesitant, "What are you doing Anori?"

Anori answered as she dulled another one of her shuriken, "Target practice."

Kyre's eyes widened, "Are you sure about this?"

Anori nodded, "He's been hitting me with shuriken every day, today I shall make him pay!" she announced, an evil glint in her eye showed she meant business.

Kyre sighed, it couldn't be helped. Whatever she said to Anori wouldn't change her mind. Plus, Kyre was excited on seeing the stupid kid get beat up for once. She was surprised that Anori didn't have bumps all over her head. Then again, she did heal immensely fast.

Suko and Saku were sitting down watching the two girls and making sure Konohamaru didn't escape. Suko was falling asleep; he was so out of energy, running around for hours while beating up some old bandits was a pain when Kyre went too fast. Saku yawned once or twice. The twin connection between the two was making Saku feel tired as well. Naruto and Naren popped out of nowhere scaring the twins shitless.

"Hey guys!" Naruto said.

"Ah!" Suko exclaimed jumping at least six feet in the air with fright.

Saku's eyes were so wide they were white! "N-Naruto…" he said, "Don't do that…"

"Do what?" Naruto asked confusedly.

"N-Never-mind…" Saku said giving up on the block head.

Naren looked over to see Konohamaru, "Uh…what's going on?" she asked.

"Anori's planning something…."Saku answered.

Naren sat down and grinned, she wanted to see what was happening.

'_Sheesh!' _Saku thought, '_Are all the girls here violent?!'_

Naruto shook his head, "Konohamaru, why are you always getting in trouble?"

Konohamaru was sniffing, he realized there was no way out of the tight ropes that bound him to the log, "I just threw a shuriken at Anori for practice!" he said in a pitiful tone.

Anori twitched as she overheard Konohamaru's explanation. Kyre sighed, someone was going to have to get healed after this and she would end up the one doing it. Anori stood up and walked up to Konohamaru.

"Now listen here," Anori said, "the next time you throw one more shuriken at me, I'm not dulling mine!"

Konohamaru stiffened, he was really scared now. Naruto looked at Anori's right hand to see at least twenty blunt shuriken held in her fist. He shivered; at least Sakura never did anything like this before.

"Since I haven't had much target practice lately, I think this would be a good time to sharpen up my skills." Anori said tossing one shuriken to her left hand (she's a lefty!)

Kyre leaned against a tree and counted down, "Three….Two….One." _Whack!!_

"OW!" the first shuriken had hit Konohamaru in the arm. Kyre yawned; they would be here for a while. Anori liked to aim and throw hard, both of which she was good at and both of which she liked to take her time with.

"Don't kill him." Was all Kyre said before sitting down and closing her eyes.

Naren was getting worried; Konohamaru was really starting to look beaten up.

"Anori-chan, I think you should stop…"Naren said.

Anori only had four more shuriken left, "Ah come on Naren-chan! He deserves this! He hits me with shuriken every time I take a breath!"

Naren couldn't help but giggle, "But Anori-chan, you heal quickly, as for Konohamaru," she shrugged and pointed to his battered form, "Well…he doesn't."

Anori sighed but stopped, "Fine." She said pouting, "Hey Kyre-chan!"

Kyre opened her eyes groggily, "Wha-?" she asked half asleep.

Anori nodded in Konohamaru's direction, "Do you mind?"

Kyre sighed, "Oh no, not at all!" she answered sarcastically.

"Good!" Anori said beaming.

Naren walked up to Naruto and grinned, "That was fun to watch!" she said.

Naruto had been frozen for the past ten minutes, "Oh yes…." He answered, "Very….amusing…." the last two words were high pitched; he was scared for his life now. He never was never really afraid of Anori, but now….he wasn't so sure.

Kyre was untying Konohamaru which was a difficult task, "Anori, why'd you make your knot so tight?!"

Anori rubbed the back of her head grinning,"Sorry!"

Kyre quit on trying to loosen the ridiculous knot and slashed the rope with a kunai. Konohamaru fell to the ground; the bruise on his temple made it a right guess that he had been knocked unconscious.

"Anori, you idiot," Kyre muttered healing the multiple wounds on the genin's body.

Naruto walked over to Kyre, "Is he going to be alright?" he asked.

"Ya, he'll be fine, although…."Kyre paused, "Anori could've at least aimed away from his face."

Naren looked over Naruto's shoulder to see the bruise on Konohamaru's head, "Ouch, that's going to hurt in the morning," she commented.

"Like a hangover I suppose," Kyre added.

"How could you say that Kyre-chan?" Suko asked. He had walked over to see what was going on, "You've never been drunk before."

Naren blinked, "You've never been drunk before?"

Kyre nodded, "Alcohol doesn't affect me."

Suko nodded, "We even snuck some sake once just for kicks! I think she drank more than me too and I was the one who ended up with the worst hangover in the world the next day." Suko explained.

"That was a while ago!" Kyre objected, "How do you even remember that kind of stuff?" she asked as she heard Anori laughing in the background.

Suko shrugged, "I dunno."

Naren grinned, "It's okay, me and Naruto-aniki have never been drunk before either!"

Naruto added, "But that's because we've never drunk before sis."

Naren rolled her eyes, "It still counts!"

Naruto shrugged, "Okay okay."

Suko nudged Kyre in the ribs signaling that it was time for them to start heading out.

"Ya ya, I know," Kyre said, "Guys, sorry for be a party-pooper, but Suko-kun and I have to get back to the village."

Anori had just recovered from her laughing fit, "Okay, see ya around Kyre-chan!"

Saku whispered in Suko's ear about something that made Suko's face turn beat red.

"I'm not telling her!" he shouted out.

Kyre cocked an eyebrow, "Tell who what?" she asked.

Suko's face became redder, if that was even possible, "N-nothing."

Kyre looked at Suko questioningly but didn't ask anymore, they were in a hurry.

"See ya around Naren, Saku, Anori!" Kyre said as she walked away.

"What about me?!" Naruto asked.

"Worst enemies don't say bye to each other," Kyre said but waved back.

Suko patted Naruto on the back, "If I were you, I wouldn't want to be in your shoes." With that he left a very scared Naruto and a laughing Naren behind.

Chapter 4:

[End of the loooooooooong flashback]  
Suko and Kyre stopped at one of the small barbeque restaurants, ordering one thing after another. Suko yawned stretching his arms over his head.

"So," he started, "How's your eye doing?"

Kyre touched the bandage over her eye and winced, "It's um…getting better." She replied.

Suko frowned, "I wonder why it's taking so long to heal…" he commented.

Kyre frowned, she was curious too. She had spoken to the Hachibi a couple times before, asking why it was taking him so long heal such a minor wound. He kept saying something was blocking his chakra so he couldn't do anything and by the time the blockage had faded, her eye would be impossible to heal. Not even Tsuande had been able to fix it, the seal around her eye made it impossible for anyone's chakra to touch it. Not even Kyre herself could fix it. She never told Suko why her eye hadn't healed; she was a little embarrassed by the fact that she couldn't do it herself.

"Um…I dunno," Kyre lied.

Suko cocked an eyebrow, "Are you sure? Have you asked the Hachibi about it?"

Kyre flinched, "Um…n-not really," she replied looking at the ground.

Suko opened his mouth, about to ask her what was going on when the food arrived.

"Oh good!" Suko shouted out with glee.

'Phew…' Kyre thought, 'That was close….'

The two dug in, sharing this, sampling that, Kyre went straight to the very rare steak, she loved the raw flavor, this was a small side effect of having a tiger stuck inside you. Suko always had to smirk, every time the uncooked meat made for the little barbeque grill came, no matter what kind it was, Kyre would always go straight for it without cooking it.

"How are you able to eat that stuff?" Suko asked sticking his tongue out in mock disgust.

Kyre twitched, "It tastes good! You got a problem with that?!" she asked.

Suko shook his hands in front of his face, "N-no, of course not!"

He took a piece of the raw meat and bit into it wincing at the bloody taste, "See?" he asked trying not to throw up, "I-it's not that bad." He said a second away from gagging.

"You're such a horrible liar," Kyre said.

Suko swallowed the meat unwillingly almost puking at the taste, "Um…is this going to poison me?" he asked.

Kyre shrugged, "I dunno, I have a different immune system than you."

"That didn't help me…." Suko said as his stomach rumbled.

"I don't think it was that good for you." Kyre said hiding a smile with her hand.

Suko's face turned green, "I gotta go to the bathro--!" he put his hand over his mouth and ran towards the bathroom.

Kyre shrugged and kept on eating the delicious raw meat.

"Is there something wrong with that young man?" the waitress asked concerned.

"Oh he's fine, he just ate some raw meat accidently," Kyre answered waving it aside.

"Um…okay…." The waitress said.

After about an hour Suko came out of the bathroom still sporting a greenish tint on his face.

"Sheesh Suko-kun, I didn't think it would affect you that much," Kyre said.

"Ya well—"Suko gagged a little, "It's…um….well, I have a bad immune system…"he explained.

Kyre frowned, "But you're never sick…"

"Weird food doesn't go well with my stomach…" Suko said miserably.

Kyre laughed, "You idiot!"

At that moment a jonin appeared next to Kyre.

"Whoa!" Kyre gasped whirling around.

"Kyre-sama, Suko," the jonin said, "The Ryuukage would like to see you too immediately."

Kyre sighed, yet again, another person calling her 'sama'. She hated it; people call her 'sama' because they honored her so much or they were too scared to address her kindly.

Suko twitched, he was afraid that Kyre would try to bite off the jonin's head.

"Alright," Kyre said short and to the point.


	3. Demons Together chapter 5 and 6

Chapter 5: Naruto does not belong to me whatso ever. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Anori belongs to cheesexgenius while Naren belongs to smash-chan77 who you can find on

[At the Ryuukage's office]

"YOU WANT US TO DO WHAT?!" Kyre and Suko exclaimed in unison.

Kimoshi hid behind his desk, he had a feeling this would happen. He had just assigned them to go on a two week mission right after a four day mission.

"S-sorry guys, but you were the best choices," he said rubbing the back of his head nervously.

Kyre's eye was twitching non-stop, "So you want us to go to the Mist village, make sure we find the stupid rogue ninja's nearby, get to the leader and hopefully, if we can, kill him?!" Kyre summarized questioningly.

"Yes."

Suko was in a corner sulking, "We…just…got…back…….home……"

Kyre agreed, "I haven't even seen my apartment for ages!"

Kimoshi sighed, "It's only two weeks."

Kyre and Suko yelled at the poor man's face, "YOU JERK!! TWO WEEKS IS A LONG TIME!!!!!"

"Well, you do have a day to pack up," Kimoshi said trying to make them feel better.

Kyre and Suko decided to keep their mouths shut; they left the room in a huff.

"Whew…that could have been bad….,"Kimoshi sighed quietly.

Kyre and Suko parted ways, they needed to pack up and get a good night sleep. Kyre opened her apartment door and sat down heavily in her chair. She was exhausted and her eye was throbbing. She took off the bandage and opened the wounded eye as wide as she could.

"OW!" she exclaimed, shutting it right away.

'_Man…this is never going to heal…._" Kyre thought sadly.

She still hadn't mastered fighting with one eye. Now that she thought about it, she had relied too much on her sight; she had to start using her other senses. First would be practicing with her hearing. She had always had very good hearing for a human; she had hearing of a cat, since she did have the demon inside her.

"You're boring," said the demon.

Kyre jumped, '_Stupid cat! Don't do that!"_

"Well, you still up for the little brat?" the demon asked; 'brat' referring to Suko.

Kyre blushed_, 'No, since when?'_ Kyre asked.

The tiger chuckled, "Well, you stare at him all the time, and remember, I can hear your thoughts."

Kyre whacked her head on her desk, "Stay out of my head…….." she mumbled out loud.

"Well, we know that's impossible now don't we, unless we…" he was interrupted by Kyre.

'_Don't even try!'_ Kyre yelled in her head.

"Why not? It would save us both," he said.

'_How?'_ Kyre asked.

"Well…." He began, "You wouldn't have to be shunned anymore, you wouldn't be a jinchuriki anymore, and I would be free!"

Kyre had a sweat-drop, '_I like the first two parts, not much the last one.'_

"But what's wrong about us being separated for once?" he asked.

'_Nothing but……I disagree with you roaming the country and destroying everything.'_ Kyre explained.

The demon chuckled, "I understand your views but still…."

After that, the demon left her mind. Kyre sighed heavily; she hated talking to that stupid tiger. He was always trying to convince her to let him go, but she knew if she did, not only would she die so would many others, maybe whole villages of people would die. Once, the demon had convinced her at the point of her transforming halfway into the wretched thing before she was stopped by Kimoshi. That had been a terrible event for her, the feeling that she had no purpose in the world, the demon had used that feeling to get to her and it had worked. Now, Kyre's emotions were as hard as a stone towards the demon sometimes even provoking the demon's anger just for amusement.

The next day, Kyre waited at the entrance to the village. Suko was late this morning, as usual. He always slept in.

'_Maybe I should go and wake him up…'_ She thought after twenty minutes of waiting.

At that same moment, Suko poked her in the back, "Hey Kyre-chan!" he exclaimed.

Kyre jumped, 'Don't do that!"

Suko laughed, he knew how to surprise Kyre even when she was the top jonin in the village. Kyre had become jonin a year ago because she had been able to progress so well in her training. Since Yamen passed away, team six needed a leader so Kyre was chosen as jonin of the team. This amused Kyre once in a while, seeing as they were all the same age.

"Well, you were just so gullible I had to! I don't know if there will ever be another time to do it!" Suko explained.

Kyre sighed, she had been zoning out a lot lately. She didn't know why, she just had been.

"Well, off to the Mist village to clear up this mess, huh?" Kyre said.

Suko shrugged, "You're the leader. You shouldn't be asking the questions."

Kyre twitched, so what if she was the leader? She needed help to sometimes.

"Let's go!" Kyre shouted out and jumped into the nearest tree, Suko following close behind her.

Chapter 6:

On their way to the Mist village, they passed close by Konoha's main gates and saw purple. Of course, who else would have purple hair? Anori.

Kyre stopped, "Anori! What's up?" she shouted out.

Anori turned around and cocked an eyebrow, "What are you doing here? Weren't you just here a day ago?" she asked.

"Ya, but---,"Suko said before he was cut off by Kyre.

"We were assigned a new mission the second we got home," she said moodily.

"Really? What's your mission?" Anori asked.

"To get a stupid rogue ninja group near the Mist Village," Kyre explained.

Anori's eyes widened, "There are rogues at my village?" she repeated.

Kyre nodded, "Ya, and for some reason, your village can't get them away."

Anori frowned, that was strange. Her village was stronger than that; they could easily kill off some stupid rogues….

"Well, I'm going home for a while so I guess I'll just come along with you guys," Anori said.

Kyre shrugged, "Sure."

"Where's Saku?" Suko asked.

"He's on a mission," Anori said.

"Oh."

"Oh!" Anori exclaimed all of the sudden, "We have to wait for Naren-chan and Naruto first."

Kyre twitched, "Why Naruto-baka?" she asked.

"Well, seeing as Naren lived in the Mist Village and wants to visit and Naruto's her twin, I guess he wants to check it out." Anori guessed.

"I see…"

At that moment Naren and Naruto came running over full backpacks strapped to their backs. Naren saw Kyre and Suko and looked at Anori questioningly.

"The village is in trouble and these two were told to go see what they could do," Anori explained.

"The village is in trouble?" Naren asked worriedly.

Kyre nodded, "There are these rogue ninja on the outskirts of your village and they're scaring the villagers. Four of the villagers have been attacked as far as I know."

Naren thought for a moment closing her eyes. How could her village not be able to defend themselves against mere rogue ninja? Then her eyes snapped open, "We've got to get home," she said to Anori.

Anori nodded, "Ready when you are."

Kyre and Suko looked at each other puzzled; the two man mission had become a five man mission.

"Naren-imouto….what's going on?" Naruto asked.

Naren was still contemplating things, "Huh? Oh…I'm just worried…"

"Worried about what?" Naruto asked puzzled.

Naren sighed; her brother could be pretty stupid when he wanted to be.

"I don't know why the Mist village would be having trouble with such a minor threat like rogue ninja," Naren explained.

Naruto realized what Naren was talking about, "Oh."

"The sooner we get home, the sooner we can find out what's going on," Anori said as she started to walk off.

Kyre nodded, "Then let's get moving!"

At that, all of them left Konoha's gate to the village that was in more trouble than they thought.

At the Fire Village Kimoshi was sitting at his desk thinking about what was for dinner. He and his wife and son were going to have a simple dinner and he wanted to get out of his office for a while. Then one of the messengers came running in.

"Kimoshi-sama!" he exclaimed breathlessly.

"What is it?" Kimoshi asked.

"A message came from the Mist village a couple minutes ago," he said handing Kimoshi a slip of paper.

Kimoshi unfolded it and read it over carefully, his eyes widened with disbelief and fear. What had he gotten Kyre and Suko into?

"What have I done…." He asked himself slouching in his chair.

"Kimoshi-sama?" the chuunin asked.

"Get our fastest messenger hawk and send this to Kyre immediately." He yelled scribbling a quick message on a piece of paper.

"Wha--…uh---Hai!" the chuunin exclaimed taking the note then running out of the room.

The group came to a halt at the border of the Mist Village. Kyre wanted to assess the situation before running in unprepared. She sent a shadow clone to inspect the area. Anori was fidgety, it had taken them two hours to get back home and Anori was worried that the supposed rogue ninja were not all what they seemed to be.

Kyre was sitting down meditating, she was waiting for her clones report but she needed to clear her mind while she waited. She was making chakra waves around her body making them go farther each time she brought them back.

Suko was checking his supplies and Naruto and Naren were discussing battle tactics. Naren was trying to explain to Naruto that these weren't just rogue ninja and to be careful.

"You could get hurt," she said.

Naruto grinned, "Ah, come on Naren-imouto, you know we could beat rogues with our eyes closed!"

"Naruto-aniki, it's not that simple…..I'm worried…….something doesn't feel right," Naren said looking around with sharp eyes.

At that moment, Kyre's eyes snapped open, her clone had been dispersed and it didn't have good news. Kyre stood up and turned to the group.

"Akatsuki," Was all she said.

Naruto, Naren, Suko, and Anori sat dumbstruck. Akatsuki? Here?

Naren clenched her teeth, "I had a feeling…"

Anori turned her head to the village, "They're looking for us Naren-chan, the village is in danger."

Naruto's fists were clenched, "What did they look like."

"One had grey-silver hair….and a really bad mouth. The other had a mask on and green eyes." Kyre explained.

Naruto's eyes narrowed in recognition, "Hidan and Kakuzu."

"Who?" the others asked.

"Hidan, the silver haired guy is immortal, and Kakuzu has more than one heart so he's hard to kill off." Naruto said.

Kyre gulped, "More than…one heart?"

Naruto nodded.

"How are you scared of a guy with more than one heart?!" Anori burst out in a panic, "I'm more afraid of the immortal guy!!"

"Hush Anori-chan," Naren said, "Calm down."

"But, how are we supposed to protect the village from those guys?" Anori asked, "They're after us after all."

Suko frowned, he knew about Akatsuki, the ones that hunt bijuu and kill them. He also knew that Kyre was a jinchuriki which made matters worse. There were now four demons in the same place. The Akatsuki would find this a perfect opportunity to capture all of them at once.

"What are we going to do?" Suko asked.

Kyre was thinking hard, with an enemy like this….what could they do? There were five of them but….it didn't seem like enough.

"First," Kyre said, "We're going to lure the two away from the village. As far away as possible so we don't cause any destruction to the village."

Naren and Anori nodded, "Right."

"But our backpacks might be troublesome," Naruto pointed out.

"For once, you're right Naurto-baka," Kyre said digging into her weapons pouch.

She took out a scroll and unraveled it showing small marks and characters.

"What's that?" Naren and Anori asked.

"Give me your backpacks and I'll show you," Kyre said holding out her hands.

Naren, Naruto, Suko, and Anori handed their packs to Kyre. Kyre plopped them onto the scroll and did a quick hand sign. They all disappeared in small clouds of smoke.

Anori's eyes widened, "What did you do?" she asked.

"I sealed our packs into this scroll, it makes it easier to bring things around in," Kyre explained, "You're names are all on here where your packs have been sealed."

At that, she pointed to their names, "If you need your packs, tell me and I'll get it for you."

"Okay," Anori said.

"I've never seen that kind of jutsu before, where'd you learn it?" Naren asked.

"I invented it," Kyre said.

"Wow Kyre!" Anori exclaimed, "You made that?"

Kyre nodded, "It's an easy concept, like sealing weapons into weapon scrolls," she explained.

"I see," Naren said.

"Come on guys," Kyre said, "We've got to get those Akatsuki away from the village."

When Kyre was about to sprint, a hawk landed on her shoulder and squawked loudly.

"Ow!" Kyre yelled, "Stupid bird! That's my ear you're shrieking into!"

She saw a note tied to its leg and took it, unraveling it and reading it quickly, "We already know that!" Kyre exclaimed as if at random.

"Know what?" Suko asked.

"That Akatsuki is here," Kyre said.

"What did Kimoshi-sama tell us to do?"

"Stay put," Kyre answered.

"But we have to keep this village safe," Suko said, "It's our mission."

"I know," Kyre said biting her lip.

Should she disobey Kimoshi's command or stick to her mission?

Kyre shook her head, "Let's go," Kyre said.

"We're still going?" Suko asked, "Are you sure? You never disobey Kimoshi-sama."

"This is important," Kyre said.

Anori smiled, "At least you're still battle ready."

"What does that mean?" Kyre asked.

"I heard you were a good healer, I didn't think you still had the guts to fight," Anori said grinning cheekily.

Kyre twitched, "Medical ninja's can be battle ready too you know…"

Anori stuck out her tongue, "I know! I'm just playing around."

Kyre sighed, "Haha, hilarious."

Anori made a mock bow, "Thank you, thank you!"

Kyre tugged Anori by the ear as she marched off, "Guys," she said, "Let's actually move this time."

"Ow! Kyre-sama! Stop! That hurts!" Anori protested.

"Not until I have to," Kyre answered.

"Mean!" Anori said, "I even called you sama!"

"Don't call me that!" Kyre growled her one eye glaring viciously.

Anori went all anime, "Sorry!"

[When the group FINALLY reaches their destination]

"Hidan….do you hear that?" Kakuzu asked turning his head to the side.

"Ya I can f**king hear it! I'm not f**king stupid!" Hidan burst out.

They both turned around to see Kyre standing in plain view, eyes narrowed, arms crossed.

"Hey!" Hidan exclaimed, "Isn't that the mother**king Hachibi we've been after for weeks?"

"Stop cursing…" Kakuzu said, "and yes…."

"Well then! What the f**k are we waiting for?! Let's get her!" Hidan said as he started running at Kyre.

Kyre laughed, "You're so stupid!" at that she dispersed.

"What?!" Hidan growled, "We've been f**king tricked!"

"Let me correct you," Kakuzu said, "_You_ were tricked."

"Oh shut the f**k up Kakuzu!"

Kyre was actually about a mile away from the Akatsuki members. It was her job to lure them to one certain point, then it was Suko and Anori's turn, and then Naren and Naruto would bring them out in the open where the whole team would attack them at once.

Kyre kept making clones, positioning them is certain placing as to lead the Akatsuki to Anori and Suko, so far, it was working, although she couldn't stop laughing once in a while at Hidan's anger at being tricked every time.

Anori and Suko were waiting in a tree, it was taking a little longer than they planned. Then Suko spotted one of Kyre's clones walking into one of the clearings.

'_Finally,'_ Suko thought, '_Some action.'_

Anori tensed, she had just spotted the Akatsuki. Kyre had told her just to be herself. As in, annoying and insulting.

"Get them pissed at you," Kyre had said.

Anori sighed, this would be a pain, she liked annoying her friends because she knew they weren't trying to kill her! This was a totally different situation!

"Oi! Retards! Over here!" the clone Kyre yelled out to the very pissed Akatsuki members.

Anori slapped her forehead, "Kyre-chan…."

"You f**king mother**ker! Stay where you are for f**king once!" Hidan yelled.

Kyre stuck out her tongue and laughed waving and dispersed.

"You b***h! Get back here!" Hidan yelled to high heavens not realizing that the real Kyre was already heading to the large clearing where they were to be ambushed.

Anori and Suko jumped down from the tree, "They there punks!" Anori said.

Hidan turned around angrily, "You! I'm going to kill yo—hm?" he thought he was going to see that stupid black haired pest again but this time…there was a purpled haired girl standing tall with a glint of evil humor.

"Ah f**k! Not another b***h!" he yelled.

"Will you calm down Hidan…….." Kakuzu asked.

"Did you just call me what I think you just called me?!" Anori asked, her blood starting to boil.

"You mean a f**king b***h?!" Hidan asked, "Yes!"

Suko took this opportunity to chime in, "Oi! Bad mouth! If you want jinchuriki, they're one here and more up ahead! You want them? Come and get them!"

"Suko-kun…"Anori said quietly.

Kukuzu looked at Suko, "You're a jinchuriki as well?"

Anori clenched her teeth and balled up her fists, "He's….not….the JINCHURIKI!"

Hidan frowned, "You're the jinchuriki? But you're so….well…."

"What?" Anori asked bitterly, "Young? Weird? Short?...ARE YOU CALLING ME SHORT?!"

Hidan answered quite dully, "Well, ya."

"Anori-chan! Calm down!" Suko said.

"I'm gonna kill you!!" Anori yelled angrily grabbing the two men and throwing them in the direction of the clearing.

"I'M NOT SHORT OR A SHRIMP!" she shouted.

"Anori-chan! Calm down!"Suko said in vain.

Anori was in a huge temper, how dare they think she was short? They were all just tall! How could they even think that Suko was a jinchuriki?! She had huge chakra wave that came within a three foot radius!

Suko decided to just give way and stay out of the way, if Anori was in a bad mood, she was in a very bad mood. Once, when they were younger, Anori was so angry that she rivaled Kyre in a small temper!

By two minutes, Anori had already whacked the two Akatsuki members three quarters of the way to the clearing. Suko just followed, hands in pockets a safe distance away.

Naruto and Naren were waiting in the clearing when the saw a huge cloud of dust and a yell.

"Um…I think Anori-chan's almost here…" Naren said.

"Uh-huh…."Naruto agreed gulping slightly.


	4. Demons Together chapter 7 and 8

Chapter 7:

--"I'll make you regret the very day you were born."--

Kyre landed silently behind Naruto and Naren, "Hey guys."

Naruto and Naren leapt up and whirled around about to attack Kyre.

"Whoa guys!" Kyre said raising her hands up in a gesture of surrender, "No need to kill me."

Naren rubbed the back of her head, "Hehe, sorry Kyre-chan."

Naruto put his kunai back into his sleeve, "Um…have you seen Anori?"

Kyre nodded, "I was watching her as she was beating those guys up. By the time she gets here, there might not be anything left for us."

At that moment, Hidan flew out of nowhere and whammed right into Kyre. They both flew back with tremendous force until they came to an abrupt halt at the base of a tree. Thud!

"Ow…" Kyre mumbled.

Hidan was cursing the living daylights out of the world and his luck, when Kyre realized Hidan was lying on her, she kicked him off harshly.

"Oof!" Hidan grunted as he landed on the ground.

Anori was fighting off Kakuzu's jutsu as best she could at that moment, he was using tentacle like things and whenever they touched her, they would start digging into her skin.

Naruto and Naren went to help Anori while Suko came running towards Kyre who was still on the ground rubbing her head.

"Kyre-chan!" he yelled, "Are you okay?"

"Ya, fine," Kyre answered.

Hidan got up and turned around to see what he had hit, a tree, and…..the Hachibi brat?

"Of all the times to not f**king realize I had the f**king Hachibi in my grasp and I let her f**king go!" he shouted.

Kyre clenched her teeth, "Suko-kun…you might just want to get out of the way…" she warned as she started collecting chakra into her fist.

Suko jumped off, "I'll go help the others!" he shouted over his shoulder.

"Where the f**k do you think you're going?!" Hidan yelled, slicing at Suko with is scythe.

Suko grunted, the scythe had scratched him deeply on his arm. Hidan grinned, "Blood…"

Kyre halted in mid swing, her fist inches from Hidan's face, "What?"

Hidan took his blade and licked the blood off, "Hehehe….no one will be alive after today."

Kyre looked at Suko to see the blood trickling down his arm and then looked at Hidan. He was turning black and bone like marks started to appear all over his body, he was laughing insanely.

Kyre stepped back in shock, '_What's going on?'_

Suko was staring at Hidan, frozen to the spot.

Hidan cut the palm of his hand letting the blood drip to the ground and stepped on the small pool of the scarlet liquid, making a circle around him with a triangle in the middle.

"What…is…that?" Kyre asked allowed.

"I'll give you an example…hahaha!" Hidan sneered.

At that he stabbed his own leg grimacing at the pain. At the same time Suko screamed in agony and fell to the ground clutching his leg where a blood was soaking his pant leg.

"Suko-kun!" Kyre shouted running towards him.

"I-I'm fine…" Suko said.

"Not when I'm done with you!" Hidan yelled stabbing himself in the stomach, "Ouch!"

Suko's eyes dilated, he knew that if Hidan stabbed his heart, he would be done for.

Kyre couldn't do anything at all, she was still trying to figure out the situation, she needed to know how to stop the jutsu, was there a way? She felt doubtful, but she couldn't let Suko die, not now.

Naren and Naruto were both dodging tentacles, they had no idea where Anori had gone off to, but they were sure she was up to something. Naren had already hit Kakuzu a couples times but it didn't seem to affect him. Naruto was using shadow clones to distract Kakuzu so that his sister could try and hit his face. Nothing was working.

Then Naren yelled in frustration, "That's it!" she clasped her hands together and shouted, "Fuuton, Yasha Kaze!!"

She put her hand to her mouth and blew out. The wind picked and started to change shape. The shapeless wind formed into a giant wolf and it sprinted at Kakuzu.

"What the?!" Kakuzu yelled in shock before the wolf engulfed him in wind strong enough to cut into him and whack the air out of his lungs.

He struggled for a while, but every time he did, the wind would squeeze him tighter.

"Naren-chan!" Anori called out.

Naren turned around, "What?"

"You can let go of your jutsu!" Anori said, putting her hands together to make a sign that Naren knew almost too well. Naren smiled.

"He's all yours Anori-chan!" Naren said and canceled the jutsu.

Kakuzu fell the ground with a thud, he was about to get up when Anori shouted from the trees, "Jintaki!"

Kakuzu plopped back onto the ground, knocked out.

Naruto grinned nervously, "Hey, Anori…why didn't you do that earlier?"

"I was trying to find Kyre and Suko-kun, but I couldn't find them anywhere," Anori explained.

"You can't find them?" Naren asked curiously.

"Ya," Anori said, "No sign of them."

"Um….guys…"Naruto said, "What do we do with Kakuzu?"

Anori smiled, "We take out his hearts, duh."

Naren and Naruto twitched, "You said that smiling…."

Anori looked at the two confused, "What?"

"Never mind…" Naren said.

"I thought you said that you were terrified of this guy…" Naruto said.

Anori shrugged, "I am, but if we take out his hearts, he won't bother us anymore so I won't have a reason to be scared of him."

Naren had a massive sweatdrop," You want to do the dissecting? My stomachs not up for it……"

Anori shook her head wildly, "No way am I going near him! I have to keep the jutsu going! Naruto-kun, you do it!"

"What? Why me!" Naruto asked.

"Just make a clone Aniki," Naren said.

"But I'll remember it…" Naruto said.

"I'll whack you on the head afterwards!" Anori volunteered.

Naruto stepped back, "Hey! No way!"

"Fine, you want Kyre-chan to do it instead? Suite yourself," Anori said sitting down so she could concentrate on keeping Kakuzu sedated through the 'wonderful' dissection.

"Fine, you hit me when it's over…" Naruto said as he made his signature hand sign.

The clone appeared to be unwilling but Anori forced it to by telling him that Kyre would beat his ass up if he didn't.

Kyre was actually only half a mile away from the group, Anori should have been able to sense her chakra but, unknown to Kyre, Hidan had put up a special chakra dome around them so their chakra was untraceable.

Suko fell on his back, coughing up blood because of the wound on his stomach.

"There's no one to help you girl," Hidan said mockingly.

Kyre bared her teeth angrily, "You're going to wish you never did that…….." she said as her eye started to turn a gold-ish orange color.

"Oh, someone's getting angry now aren't they?" Hidan asked, "But you can't do anything to me or else your boyfriend over there dies too."

Kyre looked at Hidan for a moment, then looked at his feet, and then to the ground. That was it! Hidan was in the center of the circle mark he made, if she could just get him out of there without him hurting Suko again, she could get him away from Suko safely.

Kyre tensed, sending as much chakra as she could to her legs and feet. If she did this, she could sprint faster than Hidan could follow. She whammed him out of his circle like a foot ball pro.

"Oof!" Hidan yelled clutching his ribs, "Ouch! That f**king hurts!"

Kyre looked over to Suko hopefully, did she cancel the jutsu?

Suko was unconscious but she hadn't heard any cracking sounds from him, she had done it. She looked over at Hidan again cracking her knuckles.

"You're going to Hell, and you're not coming back." Kyre said harshly.

"Pfft," Hidan smirked, "You can't kill me."

"No, I can't," Kyre admitted, "But I can make you regret the very day you were born."

Hidan's eyes widened, he didn't want the girl to turn into a demon now, he didn't have his partner with him and he wasn't sure if he would be able to even wound her without himself being torn to shreds. He backed away slightly still grinning, "Hmpf, you have the one big mouth little sh*t head."

Kyre ran behind his back and punched him with brute force sending him far out of the chakra dome he had made. Now his chakra could be sensed by any passerby, not good. He got up straight away and ran back at Kyre who was holding a kunai ready to run him through, he stopped short just inside the barrier.

"You're not that bad…" he commented cracking his shoulder.

Kyre threw the kunai directly at him.

"Ha!" Hidan said, "Are you stupid? That's easy to dodge!"

Kyre smiled, "Look above you."

Hidan looked up and grimaced, "F**k."

There were hundreds of shuriken flying at him from every direction, "This is gonna hurt…."

Chapter 8:

As the shower of shuriken fell, Hidan braced himself for the impact. When he put his face down so the shuriken wouldn't damage his face, he saw explosive tags all around his feet.

'_What? When did she…?'_ Hidan thought as he put his hands together to perform the replacement jutsu, "I-it's not working?" he asked himself.

"Kai!" Kyre yelled.

The bombs exploded sending pieces of the ground in the air and Hidan's limbs flying. You would think that Suko would be killed in this explosion, but Kyre had made a clone to move him somewhere safer and, by doing that she brought him out of the chakra barrier which meant that Anori could sense her chakra.

"Kyre-chan!" she exclaimed as if at random,

"What?" Naren asked.

Naren was sitting on the ground munching on an apple (she had found an apple tree nearby) while Naruto was sitting with his back facing Kakuzu's bloodied form. His clone was almost done with the taking out the hearts but it had gotten sick once and had to stop.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked.

"Kyre's nearby!" then Anori laughed a little, "She popped out of nowhere…hehe."

"How is that funny?" Naren asked.

"Well, she's in a really bad mood, I can tell by her chakra. I think it's funny," Anori said.

"Then let's go make sure she's okay," Naren said throwing the apple to the side and getting up.

"I don't think that's such a good idea…" Anori said.

"Why?"

"Well….she's kinda….in a killing mood."

"Oh."

"Ya…."

"Well, if she's in a killing intent, we should figure out why," Naruto said.

"Good idea," Naren said.

Anori sighed, "Fine, but I have to make a clone to keep the jutsu up."

Anori made water clone and left with Naren and Naruto, "Maybe Kyre-chan actually got that Hidan guy!"

Naren narrowed her eyes, "I hope so…"

Kyre was panting slightly; there was blood everywhere from Hidan, covering trees, the ground and Kyre herself.

"Yuck," Kyre said aloud.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Huh?!" Kyre said looking down to see Hidan's head looking up at her.

"WHAT DID YOU DO YOU LITTLE SH*T?! YOU F**KING DESTROYED MY F**KING BODY!" he yelled, "DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT F**KING HURTS?!"

Kyre's eyes widened and screamed. It wasn't right! He should be dead! How could he be talking to her?!

"Kyre-chan!" she heard from the trees, "What's wrong?!"

Kyre looked up to see Anori rushing forward.

"Kyre-chan, your face is all pale, are you okay?" Anori asked.

Kyre just looked down again.

"Hm?"

"Oh, so you sent for help did you?" Hidan asked.

Anori was speechless, "T-that's….what?"

"Whoa…that's a shocker…" Naren said looking at the talking head.

"Not that I can say much," Naruto said, "But this was kinda expected…"

"Stop f**king staring! Do you know how much this hurts?!" Hidan yelled indignantly.

Kyre kicked his head hard, "Will you shut up?! You're supposed to be dead!"

Hidan's head hit a tree trunk with a loud 'Thunk!', "OW!"

Anori had to laugh, "Dude! Hahahaha! That's hilarious!"

Naren, Naruto, and Kyre all looked at her with cocked eyebrows.

"What are you talking about?" Kyre asked.

"He's useless! He's just a talking head right now! It's hilarious!" Anori explained before she fell to the ground with laughter.

Kyre and Naren had massive sweat-drops, "Anori….calm down a bit…are you under shock?" Kyre asked.

"N-no!" Anori said still laughing.

"What's wrong with you guys?!" Hidan yelled, "So you beat me to a pulp and all you can do is stand there laughing?!"

Kyre winced when she looked at Hidan's head again, "Will you shut up?! Or I'll cut your mouth out!"

Naren put her hand over her nose, "Yuck, it smells really bad…"

Kyre twitched her nose unsatisfied, "Ya, Hidan your blood smells really bad."

"Well I'm so f**king sorry!" Hidan growled.

"How much I would pay for you to be dead." Kyre said.

"If we can't kill him, what do we do?" Naruto asked.

"Let's bury him!" Naren exclaimed.

Anori had just stopped laughing and was catching her breath when she heard Naren's idea. At that, she fell again laughing. Kyre was looking at Anori confusedly, "Just…why?"

"S-sorry!" Anori said, "Can't help it!"

"Uh-huh…"

"No, no! Listen! Okami-san had a good idea!" she said referring to the demon trapped inside her.

"What's the idea?" Naruto asked.

"What if we buried different parts of him in different areas so that, even if he can somehow be found, no one would be able to get him back together!" Naren said excitedly.

"Um…" Kyre said, "Thing is…there's not much left of him to bury."

They all looked around to see a hand, an arm, and both legs scattered all over the place.

"Ooh…" Naren said, "Well, it can still work all the same, just less to bury."

Kyre twitched, "Sure, let's just go and bury the creep why don't we?"

"Okay!" Anori chided.

Kyre sighed, "You're just being stupid again Anori…"

Anori was examining Hidan's hand, "Weird…I get to bury this!"

Naren and Kyre did a face-palm.

Naruto walked around and grabbed Hidan's legs, "I'll bury these."

"Oi! Put my d**m legs down!" Hidan shouted in vein.

"I'll bury his arm," Naren said.

"Ya, ya, leave me with his freak'n head why don't ya?" Kyre asked walking over to his head.

"Ugh, you kids are a pain in the a**," Hidan said.

Kyre grabbed his head by his hair, "Ouch! B***h let go! That hurts d**m it!"

Kyre ignored him, "We should bury each of his parts about a mile away from eachother. We'll use our radios to keep in contact. After we're done we'll meet back here."

"Wait," Anori said, "Where's Suko-kun?"

"Suko-kun's with my clone at the moment, he got beat up so I'm healing him," Kyre said.

"Sounds good," Naruto said, "Let's go!"

They all separated Kyre having the worst of times with Hidan's head.

"Will you shut up?!" Kyre yelled.

"NO! LET ME F**KING GO!" Hidan yelled back.

"How are you even talking? You've got no heart or lungs for air!" Kyre asked angrily.

"I'm just that good," Hidan answered contently.

"Hm, do you want be to cut off your jaw because I will you annoying piece of sh*t."

"Now who's f**king cursing!"

"Oh shut up!" Kyre yelled again taking out a kunai and inching it to his face.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Hidan said eyeing the kunai, "You wouldn't really would you Hachibi?"

"Yes I would, I've got no problem shutting you up."

Hidan stayed quite the rest of the way; he was in no mood to have his jaw ripped off.

"Hey, Kyre-chan," Anori said through the radio.

"What?"

"Switch to a different frequency for a second."

"What are you guys up to?" Naren asked.

"How should I know?" Kyre asked.

"Just get back to the same frequency in a couple minutes so we know nothing bad is going on," Naren said.

"Good idea Naren-imouto," Naruto joined in.

"Okay, be back in a second then," Anori said and switched her frequency.

Kyre sighed and switched her frequency as well, "What is it Anori?"

"What's wrong with Suko-kun?" Anori asked.

"You asked to switch frequencies to talk about this? You could have asked that in front of everyone."

"No, I mean…What's taking him so long to ask you out?"

"Nng!"

Anori grinned, "Oh come on, you have to admit you've been thinking about that too."

Kyre whacked Hidan's head hard knocking him out, '_Why didn't I think about this before?'_

"Anori, this isn't exactly the time to talk about this kind of stuff."

"But I wanna know!" Anori pleaded, "It's either he asks you or you have to ask him!"

Kyre clenched her teeth, "Anori…can we talk about this later?"

Anori sighed exasperatedly, "Fine…"

She switched her radio frequency back to the group. Kyre stayed on the same frequency for a minute. It was true that she did like Suko, but she didn't know if Suko liked her back, she just had to wait. She turned her frequency back.

"Is everyone in position?" she asked.

"Yup," said everyone in unison.

"Alright everybody!" Naren exclaimed happily, "Dig!"

Kyre rolled her eyes, "I think not…"

She held her free hand out and concentrated chakra into a sphere, "Rasengan!"

She whammed the ground with the powerful jutsu making a crater rather than a hole.

"Oops…."she said, "Ah, whatever."

She tossed Hidan's head into the crater and did a quick hand-sign, "**Kasui-** **tsuchi-**no-jutsu! (spiking-earth-no-jutsu)"

The crater burst up as hundreds of hard packed spikes. Saku had taught Kyre this jutsu in their spare time, it was going to be helpful at this moment, even though Kyre wasn't an earth nature, she was able to perform it from sheer will. She dispelled the jutsu so that the earth was now flat, Hidan's head somewhere buried feet under.

"Done," Kyre said, "What about the rest of you?"

"You're done?" Anori asked, "I felt like actually digging."

"Um, okay then, Naren? Naruto-baka?"

"I'm done," Naren said.

"Almost done," Naruto replied.

"I'm heading back to the meeting point now, I'll meet you guys there," Kyre said turning off her radio.

As she walked back to the clearing she felt her bandaged eye and realized that it didn't hurt anymore, "What?"

She took off the bandage carefully and tried opening her eye, to her surprise, it opened normally and the bright light hit it hard, she had to squint for a minute before the pupil could adjust. Looking through her eye she noticed a blue substance. She closed her other eye and then looked at her hand with the previously injured eye and saw that her hand was enveloped in blue, she experimented with it by pouring chakra into her hand. The blue light became larger and brighter. It was chakra?

"What did the stupid demon do this time?!" Kyre exclaimed openly.

She made a clone to see what had happened to her, she looked at the clone like a mirror and stared at its eye in shock. The eye that would normally have been coal black was now a golden color with a slit for a pupil. She dispersed the clone and then concentrated until she saw bars in front of her.

"Oi! Kitty-cat!" Kyre shouted out.

"If you dare insult me one more time I'm going to rip your head off!" the Hachibi exclaimed scratching at the bars with its huge nails.

"Cut the threats," Kyre said, "What did you do to my eye?"

"If I could kill you wouldn't have been born…"

"You haven't answered my question cat," Kyre said annoyed.

"I healed it, isn't it obvious? I thought you would be happy you ungrateful prick."

"It looks like you took over it!" Kyre yelled at the imprisoned tiger spirit.

"I know it does, I used a lot of chakra to overcome that stupid barrier and after that I had to use even more to make sure I could save the eye!"

Kyre frowned slightly, "Is it permanent?"

"I see no way in reversing the affects."

"Oh, just great!"

"There's a plus to this, you can now see chakra, not an easy feat."

"Here's a negative," Kyre said, "I'm now easy to pick out in a crowded street! What if Akatsuki saw me?"

"Let's not think about this at the moment," the Hachibi said, "I need to sleep, go away."

"Stupid cover up…" Kyre said as the bars began to fade and she was back in the forest.


	5. Demons Together chapter 9 and 10

Chapter 9: I do not own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Anori belongs to cheesexgenius, Naren belongs to smash-chan who you can find on

She decided to cover her eye again because she didn't want her friends to freak. The bandage was getting old though so she put it in her weapons pouch and got out a new one.

"Kyre-chan, answer me!" Naren shouted.

"Ow…that's my ear Naren…." Kyre said with a wince.

"You've been silence for like three minutes since I talked to you last," Naren said.

"Oh…it has?" Kyre asked.

"Yes, now why were you so quite?"

"I had to talk to the Kitty-Cat."

"Kitty-Cat?"

"The Hachibi."

"Ooh," Naren said understandingly, "Wait, why?"

"Um, I'll explain later."

"Alright."

"Are you done?"

"Ya, I'm heading over now."

"See you in a minute then."

"Less," Naren said tapping Kyre's shoulder, "I'm already here!"

Kyre laughed, "Nice."

"Thanks," Naren said grinning, "So, where are the others?"

"I'm here," Anori said coming around a tree.

"Here," Naruto said hanging upside down from a tree branch.

"Here," Said Suko who came limping in with her clone.

"You're healed?" Anori asked.

"Remember, I had to heal him," said Kyre's clone.

"Oh ya!" Anori said, "Well, now what?"

"We report back to the Ryuukage and you three," Kyre said pointing to Anori, Naren, and Naruto, "Are going to the Mist Village."

"Alright then, I guess we'll see you guys some other day," Naren said waving and started to walk off.

"Wait," Suko said.

"What?" Kyre asked.

"While I was being healed I saw some other person walk by, but your clone made sure to keep us out of sight," Suko said.

"There was….another person?" Kyre asked dispersing the clone, "Whoa…but I didn't see the details of the person so I don't know if he or she's an enemy or not."

"Ah, not another one!" Anori said frustrated.

"Calm down, we still don't know if the person is an enemy or not," Kyre said.

"I've had enough fighting for the day though!" Anori said.

"You didn't really do anything!" Naruto complained.

"Hey! Watch it! Jintaki is hard to keep going! Plus," Anori said holding up her un-bandaged arm to show slowly healing holes, "Tentacles digging into your skin is also not a wonderful experience!"

Naruto was about to reply when he paused, 'My clone dispersed. Everything's done," Naruto said shivering.

"What's done?" Kyre asked.

"We dissected Kakuzu so now he doesn't have any of his hearts," Anori said beaming.

"Great," Kyre said looking at Anori with a cocked eyebrow, '_She's smiling…?'_

"That still creeps me out…"Naren said.

"What?"

"You keep smiling when you say dissection."

"So?"

"It's creepy!" Naren and Kyre exclaimed together.

Suko looked at Kyre and Naren for a minute and laughed. They both had the same expressions on as they glared at Anori.

"Hey! It's funny!" Anori said stubbornly.

Naruto, Kyre, Naren, and Suko all had sweat-drops, "You're hopeless…"

Anori coughed, "Okay…so, back to this mysterious person."

"Right…well, I could send a clone to investigate," Naruto volunteered.

"That sounds like a plan to me," Kyre said.

"Yush!" Naruto said, "Shadow-clone-jutsu! (I'm too lazy to find the actual Japanese spelling…)"

A clone appeared and ran off in the direction Kyre pointed out.

"By the way Naruto-baka, do you really have to use the hand-sign for that jutsu?" Kyre asked.

"Of course I do, how can you without it?" Naruto asked.

"If you train your chakra control for a while you can make a clone without the hand-signs," Kyre explained.

"You can?" Naren and Naruto asked.

Kyre nodded, "If you concentrate enough you can. Watch."

After saying that Kyre closed her eye for one moment before she heard a 'Poof!' and looked to her right to see a clone standing there.

"Whoa!" Naruto said, "Naren-imouto! We've gotta train! That could be helpful in the future."

Naren smiled widely, "Totally!"

Anori sat down and yawned, "Soooo, what do we do while we wait for Naruto-kun's clone to finish scouting?"

"We can relax for a couple minutes," Kyre suggested, "I don't see any harm in that."

"Great!" Suko said flopping down next to Kyre.

Kyre just looked through the leaves to the blue sky above; she couldn't look at Suko at that moment. The talk she had with Anori had made her nervous of looking at him for the time being. Anori noticed this and grinned, she loved doing this.

"What's so funny Anori-chan?" Naren asked looking at Anori.

"Oh, nothing!" Anori chimed.

Kyre glared at Anori with knifes and daggers, she knew this was all Anori's doing and she'd done it before when they were genin. It was really pissing her off.

"Oh, forgot to ask," Kyre said changing the subject, "How are Tameshi and Bukaaru doing?"

"Wow," Anori said slightly surprised, "Now that you mention them, I haven't seen them for about six months now!"

"Really? That long?" Kyre asked.

"Well, ya. I've been in Konoha for two years now remember?" Anori asked.

"Right, I forgot…"

"Well, I bet she's forgotten about this Bukaaru guy," Naren said with a giggle, "She's always with Saku-kun."

"Oh shut up," Anori said blushing slightly.

"I don't see a problem in it," Naruto and Naren said at the same time.

"I have no idea how I get used to these twin-like behaviors…" Kyre said.

"Saku said he's coming home for a month or so," Suko said, "I can't wait, it's been ages."

"Oh ya! I forgot! I can't wait to go to the Fire Village! The last time I was there was like…what? Four years ago?" Anori asked.

"Oh brother…not again," Kyre groaned.

Anori and Suko laughed heartily. This would be the second time Anori would crash into Kyre's village.

Naruto was staring into the distance, waiting for his clone to report.

"Anything yet?" Kyre asked.

"No," He answered dully, "Oh, wait!"

"Hm?" Naren, Anori, Suko, and Kyre said together.

"The clone dispersed!" Naruto said then paused, "….I think that I know that person…"

"What person?" Anori asked.

"The one that Suko spotted," Naruto said a puzzled expression on his face.

"Well," Kyre said, "Who is it?"

Naruto stayed silent for a moment, "It couldn't be…" he whispered.

"Naruto-Aniki? " Naren asked slightly frustrated.

"Sasuke?"

Chapter 10:

"Sasuke?!" Naren exclaimed.

Naruto nodded, "Of all the times….he's actually here."

"Remind me….is Sasuke that dobe that left your village in search of power?" Kyre asked.

Naruto bit his lip, "You could say that…."

"Oh, so it's Duck-Butt-Head!" Kyre exclaimed.

Naren and Naruto had huge drops of sweat run down their heads, " 'Duck-Butt-Head' ?" they asked in unison.

Kyre nodded, "He has the most ridiculous hair!" she explained, "Looks like a ducks

butt."

"I see…" Naruto mumbled.

Naren mumbled something under her breath as she glared at the ground.

"Why do you absolutely hate Sasuke-teme and want him to die instead of bringing him back to the village?" Kyre asked smugly.

Naren's eyes widened, "How did you--?"

"She has this weird hearing thing," Anori explained bluntly.

"That's putting it lightly…" Kyre said.

"Well…" Naren started, "He left Naruto-aniki and totally tried destroyed the bond between them."

Naruto frowned, "He _tried_, but it didn't work."

"Why do you say that?" Suko asked.

"He's still my best friend, and I'm going to do anything I can to get him back to the village where he belongs." Naruto said a determined look formed on him face.

Kyre frowned a bit, she had heard things about Sasuke and once met him, although, it wasn't the best meet. He had been passing through her village. Since no one knew who he was, no one stopped him. He had only been there for a couple hours at most and she had stopped to ask him why he was there. He answered in one simple sentence that really pissed her off, "None of your business."

After hearing his answer, she glared at him and yelled at him telling him he didn't have the right to be here. She knew just by looking at him that he was up to no good and she wanted him out of there. He agreed with a calm note and left which really pissed her off to the max. Two days after he had left, a couple wanted posters appeared for bounty hunters to capture and kill him. Kyre had wanted to, but she couldn't, the Ryuukage had sent her on a private mission before she could go looking.

"How could you want to bring him back?" she asked bluntly looking at Naruto and frowning.

"Do I have to repeat myself?" Naruto asked, "I need to bring him back to the village where he belongs!"

Kyre shook her head, "I met him once…"

Naruto's eyes widened with shock, "Y-you've seen him?"

"Yes," Kyre said then narrowed her eye, "Don't bother with him."

Naruto glared at Kyre angrily, "How can you say that?!" He yelled, "How would you like it if your friend was taken by your enemy and put against you?!"

Kyre just looked at him, "I don't think he was taken….."

Naren frowned a bit, "What do you mean?"

"He didn't look like he was trying to get away from whoever the person is," Kyre said.

Naruto sat on the ground with a hard 'thump' looking at his feet with a sad look on his face, "You're right…"

Suko, Anori, and Naren looked at Naruto, all of them had frowns on their faces.

Kyre closed her eye and nodded, "How did I know?" she asked.

"He left….he wanted revenge….because of his brother," Naruto said slowly.

Kyre's mouth dropped open, Sasuke wanted revenge on his brother? That sounded too familiar to her experience with her own brother, except, it was her brother that wanted revenge on her.

"Revenge?" Kyre asked, "For what?"

"His brother killed his whole clan…."

Suko, Anori, Naren, and Kyre all stepped back, "What?!"

"Why didn't you ever tell me this??" Naren asked.

"I….I didn't care…." Naruto said, "Revenge…twists the mind and I want to help him….I just…don't know how."

Naren sat down next to him and hugged him, "It's okay, you don't have to find a way to help him by yourself."

Naruto smiled, "Thanks Imouto."

"So," Kyre said, "Are we going to go bust some sense into that retards head?"

Anori and Suko grinned widely, "Of course!"

Naren helped Naruto up and they both nodded, "This time, we'll get him," they said together.

Kyre had a drop of sweat run down her head, "You guys are so alike…"

[Sasuke]

He was walking through the woods trying to find an old temple in which was a hidden scroll that Orochimaru wanted him to find for him so he could continue another one of his experiments. As he was walking, he had stumbled upon two figures. He stayed in the shadows and watched. The girl was healing the boy who looked like he had been beaten up badly. Then the girl turned around and narrowed her eye. When he thought, 'eye' without the plural, that's what he meant. Her other eye was covered in bandages. Then they vanished, just disappeared into thin air. He used his Sharingan and looked around, but he couldn't find them, it was odd, his Sharingan should have been able to detect any signs of chakra even if the object in question was invisible. He decided to keep going, it was none of his business to get involved, he had a scroll to find.

'_Although…' _he thought, '_that girl looked very familiar.'_

After a couple minutes of walking, he saw the small entrance very well hidden but with his Sharingan it could have a big glowing arrow saying, "HERE I AM!" He was about to enter when he heard a slight rustle and felt a different chakra. He turned around calmly.

"Come out," he said.

A purpled haired girl came out arms crossed, "So, you're Duck-Butt-Head?" she asked calmly a hint of a grin playing at the corner of her mouth.

"Duck…Butt-Head?" Sasuke asked his eyebrow twitching.

"Oi! Kyre-chan! Found him!" the girl shouted.

"Kyre?" Sasuke asked.

"Nice to see you again, Duck-Butt-Head," the black haired girl said cheerfully from behind his back.

Sasuke faltered for a second and whipped around, "When did you…?"

"Oh shut up," Kyre said dully.

"You shouldn't be allowed to talk," said another voice.

Sasuke turned his head to the right to see a blond haired girl with an orange and black jacket walking towards him her arms crossed.

"Who…are you?" Sasuke asked, she looked like someone he knew.

"Uzamaki Naren," she said narrowing her eyes.

"Uzamaki?"

"Yup," Naren started, "and we're…"

"Bringing you back home," said another voice.

"Oh…."Sasuke said, "It's you….Naruto."

[Back to the group!]

Kyre grinned, "You know, it's not nice to leave your friends without telling them."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "You're still trying to bring me back?" he asked Naruto, "You're hopeless."

Anori clenched her teeth, "Oh, I would so kill you right now…."

Kyre gave Anori a quick glare silently telling her to shut up. Naren was glowering menacingly at Sasuke, the guy who caused her brother pain. She was ready to leap at him with fangs and claws. Kyre was trying to keep order and make sure nothing happened until absolutely necessary, this Sasuke looked dangerous.

Naruto stood feet away from Sasuke his fists shaking, "You're coming home Sasuke…"

"My home isn't Konoha," Sasuke retorted, "My place is with Orochimaru."

Naruto aimed a punch at his face, "Naruto-baka! Stop!" Kyre yelled.

Sasuke dodged smugly, "Still the same old Naruto….weak."

Naruto was about to tackle Sasuke when Suko held him fast, "Don't," he hissed in Naruto's ear, "We want as little fighting as possible."

"Why would you want something like that?" Sasuke asked, "I'm not going back even if you tried, you're all too weak. Well…maybe not all of you…." He said looking from Anori, to Naren, and then to Kyre.

"It looks like there are more demons here than just you for once, Naruto," he said.

Naruto looked from Anori and then to Kyre, "Y-you're….jinchuuriki?" he asked slightly shocked.

"I thought you would have figured it out by now…." Anori said with a slight frown, "I've known you for four years haven't I?"

"I know that…but you never told me…"

"You should have figured it out during the chuunin exams," Kyre said, "We could have killed each other there. How do you think I got out of Jintaki?"

"I just thought it was because it was weak," Naruto said.

Anori's vein bulged, "Weak?"

Kyre sighed, "We can discuss this later."

Sasuke smiled and pulled out his sword, "If you want to bring me back, you'll have to kill me and I don't think you've got the guts."

Kyre clenched her teeth hard, she really hated this guy. She wouldn't attack him unless Naruto was stupid enough to try first, which…of course, he did.

"Idiot!" Kyre yelled as Sasuke slashed at Naruto from behind.

Kyre blocked the sword with her gloved hand. The sound of metal on metal resounded for a split second. Sasuke jumped back, his sword still tingling from the force. Kyre held her hand, flexing it and wincing a little. If she had not had her glove on, she would have lost a hand.

The glove was specially designed with a chakra sensitive metal inside that was very strong. It was extra sensitive to fire based chakra which was perfect because Kyre's elements were wind and fire. It was a helpful tool she got a year ago.

"That hurt," she complained, "And Naruto-baka, don't do that again."

"You're fast….I could hardly see you," Sasuke admitted.

"And?" Kyre asked.

"My Sharingan should have been able to see you," he said.

"Well too bad, maybe it's broken," Kyre said sarcastically.

She was still rubbing her hand, it hurt like Hell. Naren ran over to Naruto and dragged him away, "Baka…." She said.

Suko and Anori were discussing something glaring at Sasuke once in a while. '_Battle tactics I hope.'_ Kyre thought.

Suko nodded then did a couple hand signs, a burst of air hit Kyre and Sasuke in one full knock out. Kyre hit a tree and braced herself against it so that she wouldn't go unconscious from hitting her head on the trunk. Sasuke jumped up and landed on a branch un-phased.

"What the Hell?!" Kyre yelled rubbing her now throbbing head with her bruised hand.

"Hurting your own team-mates to get to me? Are you that desperate?" Sasuke asked.

Suko widened his eyes, "Kyre-chan! I'm so sorry!"

Kyre was about to kill him, just one spit of chakra and…. "I-I'm fine…." Is what she said instead.

"Sorry Kyre-chan…I thought that if you were there, he wouldn't except us to attack him so…well…" Anori said.

"No time for apologies!" Kyre said as she ran at Sasuke, "If we need to get this stupid bastard then let's get moving!"

Naruto grinned, "Alright!" Finally someone was on his side!

Naren sighed a little, "Alright….but if something stupid happens it's your fault Naruto-aniki."

Naruto just grinned, "No problemo!"

Anori just sighed, "I'm too lazy to do this! Can't we just do this the easy way?"

Kyre pouted while she was blocking one of Sasuke's kicks, "One tiny battle and then you can do whatever."

"Fine…" Anori said angrily and sat down so that she would only fight when she needed to.

"You lazy ass…." Kyre said with a twitch right before Sasuke punched her face.

"Ugh! You jackass!" Kyre shouted in Sasuke's face as she held her broken nose. It was already starting to heal.

She threw a flaming punch at him but he dodged. She kept on punching at him but he kept dodging. He swiped at her with his sword, she just managed to dodge it but in the process the bandage on her face was ripped off.

"Ah, damn it…" Kyre said aloud.

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly when he saw her eye.

"That's…interesting…" he said as if not caring at all.

Naren rushed in and yelled, "Fuuton, Yasha Kaze!"

Sasuke was already up in the air with cuts and scrapes already streaking across his chest and arms, "W-what is this?" he asked as he tried to get out of the damn jutsu.

"If you keep trying to struggle…you'll end up even more hurt than you already are," Naren explained with a smug grin glued to her face.

Kyre went up next to her, "Hey Naren," she whispered in her ear, "Can I go in there without getting hurt?"

Naren thought a moment, "If I control it, you could go in without getting beat up, just…your hair will whip around."

Kyre shrugged and took out a hair twisty, "No problem with that," she said as she tied her hair back, "I'm sure I'll live. Ready?"

Naren nodded, "Have fun."

Kyre grinned, "Of course."

She jumped straight into the dense wind and literally swam at Sasuke who seemed astonished that she was able to get through while he wasn't able to move at all. He saw her grin again and this time he could see the little fangs that seemed larger and sharper than they appeared when she grinned like the way she was.

"You are one annoying bastard," Kyre shouted through the howl of the wind, "I still can't understand why Naruto-baka would want you back!"

With that she punched Sasuke's face with brute strength. He would have flown out but the wind acted as a barrier so he still couldn't move. His nose was now broken along with the bones in his cheek.

"That's payback for breaking my nose," Kyre said pointing to her now healed nose.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan and stared straight into Kyre's eyes. His genjutsu would be able to keep her out for at least three days so he would have plenty of time to escape or kill her. She stared right back still glaring before her pupils dilated, "W-what?"

Sasuke smiled, "You'll be living through your worst nightmare," he said before Kyre's eye went dull. When he thought 'eye' he, again, meant one eye. Her odd colored eye was still full of life and staring straight at him while the other was dull and started to roll back.

"Kyre!" Naren yelled.

She was able to control the jutsu enough so that only Kyre dropped out with a quiet 'plop'. Naruto ran over to her as Naren moved the jutsu away from the two. Suko followed Naruto while Anori ran to Naren to check if she needed help.

Suko was shaking Kyre, "Kyre-chan! Kyre-chan, wake up!"

Kyre was following her younger self as she went looking through her house for her parents. The little Kyre was sniffling and rubbing her eyes hard. Her brother, Kaz, had just teased and hit her because he was in front of his friends and just _had_ to show off and act cool.

"Mom?" asked Kyre.

"Hm? What's wrong Kai-chan?" her mom asked.

The older Kyre stared at her mom, she was a mirror image of herself and Kyre wanted to run to her and hug her but she was little more than a phantom to them. A tear ran down her cheek as she watched the young Kyre run up and hug her mom. Then the scene changed, the young Kyre was enveloped in black and orange chakra two tails forming as the girl started to growl. Her parents stood in front of her with pained expressions plastered on their faces. This was the point in Kyre's life that she saw night after night in her dreams that she woke up screaming to even before it had actually happened. Her parents were about to die and she was the cause of it.

'_No!'_ Kyre thought in horror.

She tried grabbing for the little girls shoulder but her hand just phased through it. She clenched her teeth and yelled at the top of her voice, "STOP!" but it was pointless, no one could hear her. After her out burst someone did turn and look at her. It was her mom; she saw Kyre and smiled a weak smile before she turned back to her present timed child.

"At least you grow up nicely…"she whispered before the younger Kyre lashed out at them both.

"Why aren't any of you fighting back?!" Kyre screamed in vain.

Her parents fell in front of her for the countless time and the girl fell to her knees sobbing in realization after seeing the blood fly. Kyre ran to the young girl and tried to hug her and tell her that it wasn't her fault…that her brother was the one to blame and not to cry but as she drew nearer to the young Kyre she was pulled into blackness and then next thing she knew she was lying on her side staring at a pair of orange pants.

"N-Naruto-baka?" she asked.

"Even when you're all confused and everything, you always remember the 'baka' don't you?" Naruto asked.

Kyre started to get up, "What's going on?" she asked her voice getting stronger.

"Anori-chan decided to use Jintaki because of what was happening," Suko explained.

"Sasuke got out of Naren-imouto's jutsu after a while and was about to make this whole place a Hell Hole," Naruto added.

Kyre sat up way too quickly, "I missed the damn battle?! OW!" she yelled falling back down and holding her head.

"You didn't miss it," Suko said, "You were one of the reasons why Sasuke didn't make the whole place explode right when he met us. You surprise him a lot, you surprised us too."

"How?" Kyre asked before she noticed she was seeing chakra again and quickly covered her eye with her hand.

"That's how," Naruto said, "You didn't tell us your eye was fine."

Kyre's eyebrow twitched, "It's not fine….BAKA!"

Naruto looked confused, "How is it not fine? You're able to use it."

"That stupid cat made my eye permanently this damn color!" Kyre yelled into Naruto's face pointing to her eye, "Not only that, but I can see chakra now!"

The two boys eyes bugged out of their heads, "YOU CAN SEE CHAKRA?!" they exclaimed in unison.

Naren and Anori looked over their shoulders to see the two boys pacing away from Kyre who seemed to be yelling at them.

"She can see chakra?" Naren asked.

Anori shrugged, "She's weird I can't logically answer that."

Naren laughed as she took out some extra ninja wire to tie up Sasuke's limbs a little better.


	6. Demons Together chapter 11 and 12

Chapter 11: ^^ it's getting fluffly!!!! *this is cheesexgenius's fault* Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Anori belongs to cheesexgenius, Naren belongs to smash-chan77 who you can find on

Kyre was just about to get up again but her head was hurting like Hell so she decided not to, "I hate Sasuke!" she yelled which didn't help her head much.

"Can you walk?" Anori asked.

Kyre tried to stand but when she did a huge rush of exhaustion hit her and she fell back down half asleep, "No…"

"Well, we have to go…." Anori said.

"Fine then," Kyre said again trying to get up and failing, "Ugh….."

An idea popped into Anori head and she grinned a very wide grin.

'_Oh no…What is she thinking?' _Kyre thought, _'I'm so doomed…'_

"Why don't you take a piggy-back ride on Suko-kun's back?"

Kyre and Suko's faces went beat red, "Jerk!" they both said in unison.

Anori smiled her eyes closed, "It's the only way you can get moving," she explained logically.

"Ya guys, why not? It's just a piggy-back ride back to Konoha," said an oblivious Naren and Naruto.

"W-why can't Naruto-baka give me a piggy-back ride instead?" Kyre asked avoiding Suko's eyes.

"Well," Anori began, "Naruto-kun just _has_ to carry Sasuke and if I gave you a ride you'd probably kill me and if Naren-chan gave you a ride the same result is predicted so Suko-kun is your only choice!"

Kyre glared at Anori, "Remind me to kill you later."

"Alright!" Anori said a drop of sweat running down her forehead.

Suko helped Kyre onto his back both of them blushing, "You okay?" he asked.

"Y-ya," Kyre said looking away from Suko.

Anori was absolutely squealing like a fan-girl inside, _'I am so good at this! I should make this my new profession!' _

Sasuke was on Naruto's back and when Kyre and Anori saw the strange sight they burst out laughing, "Do you know how stupid you look?!" they both asked. (and the yaoi fans go wild! But it's not going any father than this! Got it?)

"Shut up!" Naruto growled.

"Let's get back to Konoha, then you two," Naren said pointing to Kyre and Suko, "can head back to the Fire Village."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Anori said, "Then we can head back to the Mist Village."

"Alright," Naren agreed, "Let's go! Anori-chan will be in front, I'll be in back just in case something stupid happens."

"Okay," everyone (excluding Sasuke) said.

As they jumped from branch to branch Kyre and Suko stayed perfectly silent afraid that if they talked to each other one of them would faint or something and that wouldn't be good if Suko fainted. Anori was all the way in the front and thinking up a scheme to make Kyre more embarrassed for some amusement.

"Oi, Kyre-chan!" she said into the radio.

"What?" answered an exhausted voice on the other end.

"Could you please change to a different channel?" Anori asked innocently.

"No," Kyre's tired voice answered.

"Please??" Anori asked.

Kyre sighed, she was in no mood to argue, "Fine…." She said before a huge yawn hit her. She switched the channel and waited for Anori to get on the line.

"Hiz!"Anori burst out.

Kyre just sighed again, "What?" she asked turning down the volume so that only she could hear it.

"How do you like being on Suko-kun?" Anori asked in an almost singing voice.

Kyre's face went as red as Gaara's hair and then she fainted.

Anori burst out laughing while everyone else totally ignored her, used to her weird and stupid outbursts.

Suko felt Kyre's arms go limp and something hit his shoulder and looked side ways to see Kyre's head lying inches from his face totally unconscious. Suko had somehow got it into his head that she had fainted because of the jutsu from earlier and tried his hardest to keep her from falling off his back.

Anori was just dying inside from laughing so much, this was the first time she had made Kyre faint and she planned on keeping up the streak.

Inside Kyre's mind the demon was laughing at her, "I never knew you could think these things…."

Kyre was blushing a lot, she had just had a disturbing dream and then the demon had interrupted it, "It's not like it's all my fault…."

"And how is it not?" he asked.

"You're influencing half of this!" Kyre yelled at the tiger.

The demon grinned, "You've got a point, enjoy your oh so wonderful dream," he said before the bars disappeared.

"I hate you…." Kyre mumbled.

When she woke up next she was in a bed, she sat up and looked around to see the familiar walls of her room. Then she looked to her right and saw Suko lying next to her topless.

'_Oh…Suko-kun.' _she thought.

Then her eyes popped out of her head.

"SUKO-KUN?!" She screamed and fell out of bed hitting her head.

"Kyre-chan!" she heard and then she felt herself being shaken, "Kyre-chan! Are you okay?"

She opened her eyes and saw that she was only an inch away from Suko's face.

'_Please tell me this is just a dream too,'_ she thought.

"You hit your head again," Suko said worriedly.

Kyre felt a bump starting to form on her head and winced slightly, "Why am I so clumsy all of the sudden…"she moaned.

"Do you need some ice? How about some water? Or, or…" he said as he started babbling on and on.

"Suko-kun, I'm fine, calm down a little…." Kyre said, '_Sheesh, what a worry wart.'_

"S-sorry, I guess I've been a little jumpy since you fainted on my back," Suko explained.

"Oh…ya…" Kyre thought for a moment, "ANORI I'M GONNA KILLYOU!!!" she exclaimed almost at random (or at least to Suko).

Then Kyre felt a draft hit her shoulders, it was then she noticed she didn't have her jacket or shirt on, all she had on was her metal mesh (it has fabric under it pervs and she IS wearing her pants!….). She yelped with shock and embarrassment, "What happened?!"

"A-Anori-chan thought you looked overheated and thought it would be best to take off that heavy jacket of yours off and stuff," Suko said looking at the floor.

Kyre growled, "Were you near by?"

"N-no! I went into the living room!" Suko insisted.

"Better have," Kyre said.

She found her jacket and shirt on her bed and put on her shirt, Anori had been right with one thing, it was too hot for her jacket.

"Well…um…"Suko mumbled.

"Wanna go get something to eat?" Kyre asked at random looking at Suko.

"Y-you're not going to kill me?" Suko asked.

"No, of course not baka," Kyre said rolling her eyes, "Just let me change into clean clothes."

Kyre went to her drawer and was about to open one of the drawers when she saw that Suko was still sitting in the middle of the room. She sighed and walked over to him and poked him on the shoulder.

"This would be your cue to leave," she said in a very un-Kyre like manner.

Suko zoomed out of the room and slammed the door behind him. Kyre smiled and then went to find some cloths.

When she walked out of her room Suko's mouth dropped a little. Kyre was wearing her normal blue jeans but instead of wearing her normal outing vest and black shirt she was wearing her red noodle strap shirt and a smaller black vest while on her head she wore one of her favorite red hats.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Y-ya, sure," Suko gulped a little.

Kyre walked through the village with Suko just as friends (or at least that's what they thought). People were whispering to each other saying stuff like:

"Don't they look cute together?" or "Took them long enough, huh?"

They both blushed but said nothing.

They found one of their favorite ramen stands and sat down next to each other and ordered. The man that ran the ramen stand smiled, "You two finally together?" he asked.

"We're not together old man!" they both said together.

He smiled, "Of course you're not."

When they got their food it was in one big bowl, the two just stared at it, "Um…"

"What? Never shared some good old food like friends?" the old man asked sneakily.

Kyre narrowed her eyes slightly angry and slightly embarrassed, "You stupid old man! Did Anori-baka put you up to this?!" she asked.

The man looked confused, "Anori? Never heard of her," he said unconvincingly.

Kyre growled, "I'm going to kill her…."

"Well, can't let your food get cold!" he said cheerfully changing the subject, "Might as well start eating!"

Kyre and Suko snapped their chopsticks apart and hesitantly took some noodles and started eating afraid that Anori would pop out of the bowl or something.

"As always, it's good old man," Kyre said ignoring the fact that Suko was digging in on the other side.

"When isn't it?" the old man asked smiling.

Kyre twitched a little, "Where's Anori?"

"I'll tell you when you finish your food," the man said cheekily.

Kyre sighed but started eating the noodles and soon forgot about the whole eating out of the same bowel as her crush since forever and started to enjoy the food.

When they were done they started chatting for a while totally comfortable now that they just shared their food and all. Then a blur of purple and blue zoomed behind the two of them and pushed them together.

"Ah!" they both yelped before it was muffled by both their lips connecting.

They both pushed away from each other immediately their faces beat red. Kyre stood up and grabbed Anori out of no-where.

"Anori-baka…." She growled her eyes shaded over, "If you want to live I suggest you. GO. BACK. HOME!" and with that Kyre whammed Anori out of the village and possibly out of this fanfic (too bad that could never happen).

Suko was sitting in his chair still stunned, Kyre just glared, "Don't say ANYTHING!"

Suko nodded a little and then, yet again, stared into space. Kyre did a face-palm, "I hate you Anori………."

"Um…I'll see you tomorrow…." Kyre said and ran home.

The old man stood there smiling and whispered something to Suko that made him faint.

Kyre flopped onto her bed and screamed at the top of her lungs into her pillow. Why the Hell did Anori always get in the way of things?! God, what must Suko think of her now?

"I think that you're going soft…." said the voice in her head.

"What are you talking about?" Kyre asked the tiger.

"You're heart of stone is about to crack open, or that's what you humans say, I just say mating season."

Kyre just punched one of the bars of the demons cage leaving a slight dent, "Oh f**k off you perverted cat!"

Then they both stopped talking and looked at the dent in the bar that was regenerating very slowly.

"I-is that supposed to happen?" Kyre asked quietly.

The demon grinned, "Well, it's not supposed to but this is good news for me."

"What?"

The demon smiled widely, "The seal is getting weaker."

Chapter 12:

Kyre woke up in the middle of the night from some rustling. She looked around the room and found a small hint of chakra near her door. She got up and took a kunai from her bed-side table. When she opened the door she found Minaki in her door way.

"Minaki?" Kyre asked surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"Ryuukage-sama wants to talk to you," Minaki said.

"Then….why'd he send you?" Kyre asked.

"I was walking the streets with nothing better to do," Minaki said.

Kyre had a drop of sweat run down the back of her head, "I see…."

"Well, he could have asked Suko-kun, he was roaming around your apartment building too but he asked me instead," Minaki explained.

"Suko-kun was….wait!" Kyre said, "When was he here?"

"He's still here," Minaki said a little confused, "He's been walking around for about two hours just back and forth and looking up at your window once in a whi…" Minaki stopped near the end of her sentence and grinned smugly, "Are you two going out?"

Kyre blushed, thank God it was dark in the room, "N-no!"

"Oh come on Kyre-nee! You have to inform me on these kinds of things!" Minaki complained.

"Um, what did Kimoshi-sama what?" Kyre asked changing the subject.

"Oh, I dunno, he didn't tell me but he said to be there asap."

Kyre spazzed, "Are you serious?!"

She rushed into her room, dressed in her everyday clothing and jumped out her window but lost her grip on the window lead and fell and, luckily, she fell on something soft….ish.

"S-sorry!" she said after realizing that she had landed on a body.

"Oh…it's fine…but could you get off Kyre-chan?" said a familiar voice.

Kyre tripped off Suko pink in the face, how much blushing was she going to have to go through today?

Suko was blushing too, "What are you doing here late at night?" he asked.

"Me?" Kyre asked, "I live here! What are _you_ doing here?"

"Oh, um…well….um…" Suko said trying to find the right words.

"Tell me later okay? I need to speak to Kimoshi-sama," Kyre said as she stood up and started running down the empty street. Suko stared after her, "Sure…" he said to the air.

Kyre burst open the door to the Ryuukage's office, "You called?" she asked panting slightly.

"Yes I did," Kimoshi said.

"Sheesh, how do you work this late at night?" Kyre asked.

"I've worked later," Kimoshi said waving it off like it was nothing.

"What is it?" Kyre asked.

"I'm giving you a week vacation to do whatever you want."

Kyre had a huge drop of sweat run down her head, "You called me at two-o-clock in the morning to tell me this when you could have told me tomorrow?"

Kimoshi nodded, "It's healthy to be ready."

"I'm going back to bed…" Kyre said walking out of the room.

"Good morning!" Kimoshi said as she walked out.

"Haha….very funny…" Kyre huffed.

The next morning Kyre had already decided what she was going to do for the week of vacation. Training in the mountains. She had already packed and everything and was about to leave the village gates when Suko came running with a back pack already strapped on with all the necessities for mountain training.

"How did you know?" Kyre asked.

"I was….um….lucky guess?" Suko stumbled.

"And you want to come…." Kyre guessed.

Suko nodded eagerly.

"Fine, but if you die of cold, I'm not helping you," Kyre said.

Suko nodded, "I understand."

"Hold my hand," Kyre said stretching out her hand.

Suko went stiff.

Kyre rolled her eyes, "Oh quit being a three year old," she grumbled grabbing him by his hand and teleporting to the base of the highest mountain she could think of.

"W-we're training here?" Suko asked looking up.

"Half the training is getting up," Kyre commented.

She took off her jacket and tied it to her waist and then ordered Suko to take off his chuunin vest.

"W-why?!" he asked.

"If you get cold, you have something warm to wear instead of going up with all the warm clothing already on. It works better," Kyre explained.

They started climbing up, or more like leaping up. Kyre had said that they would not be allowed to use chakra to get up so they would have more training. A quarter of the way up they were already panting.

"How is the air already getting thinner?" Suko asked gasping for air.

"This is a high mountain, remember Suko?" Kyre told him panting.

After another couple hours they hadn't made it very far, the gravity pushing down on them and then decided to stop and camp out.

"Please tell me you have your tent…." Kyre said dreading the answer.

"Ya, of course I do," Suko said rolling his eyes.

"Good."

They set up their tents next to each other, had a small meal of rations and talked a little. About an hour later Kyre said she was going to bed and crawled into her tent. Suko soon followed the example and went into his own tent and started to doze off.

In the middle of the night, the temperature dropped like a rock and Suko was shivering non-stop in his tent, his teeth chattering without ceasing. He decided, in the end, that he would try Kyre's tent, he had read the label on the side that said it was insulated and his was not. This tent could have had a huge sign that said, "YOU SUCK" over it.

When he entered Kyre's tent, his sleeping bag over his shoulder he saw Kyre sleeping to the left of the tent warm and content, his eyebrow twitched, '_Where did she even get this tent?!'_ he asked himself jealously. He set down his sleeping bag to the right of the tent and fell asleep.

When Kyre woke up she yawned and stretched, '_I hate the cold…'_ she thought thinking of the training she was making herself do. When she got up to get her shirt and jacket she saw Suko sleeping a couple feet away. '_I thought he had his own tent!'_ Kyre thought angrily. She kicked his head hard.

"Wake up," she said bluntly.

"Ow!" Suko yelped covering his head.

"What are you doing in here?" Kyre asked her arms crossed.

"My tent was cold," Suko said yawning.

Kyre's eyebrow twitched, "How long have you had that crappy tent?"

"Hey!" Suko said indignantly, "It's not crappy! It's just bad in cold weather!"

Kyre nodded sarcastically, "Uh-huh, and it tears really easily and you forget it when we go on long term missions, and did I forget to mention that when you forgot it that one time when team six went on a mission and instead of sharing one with your brother, you went into mine?"

"Alright, alright! I get it!" Suko said huffily.

"Let's get moving, the day ends quickly and we might be staying up during the night for endurance training."

"The fact that you're a jonin makes this seem less weird that you're giving me orders…" Suko commented.

"Oh, shut up and be ready in five minutes," Kyre said rolling her eyes.

After the five minutes they started trekking up the mountain again, they already had some scrapes and bruises from hitting rocks at the wrong angle and stuff. Their speed increased after a while as it started getting colder. They wanted to stay warm and the activity they were doing was perfect for staying warm. Kyre was in front of Suko rock climbing a very steep rock side without the use of chakra.

"I think we might need chakra for this Kyre-chan!" Suko said still at the base of the steep decline.

"Only if we really need to," Kyre grunted as she pulled herself father up, she was already half way there.

Kyre was cheating, well not really, she was using her nails to dig into the rocks. Her nails were extremely sharp and hard due to the demon so she was able to get up at a quicker pace. When she got to the top she breathed heavily stretching her arm muscles to loosen them a little.

"Coming up?" Kyre shouted down.

"Of course I am!" Suko said dismissively.

He saw the dents in the wall and grinned a little, "You cheater," he said.

"What are you talking about?" Kyre asked.

"You used those nails of yours didn't you?" Suko asked.

"What?" Kyre said, "I'm not using chakra."

Suko sighed, "You win…"

This was a good advantage for Suko because he used the small dents to get a good grip so he was able to get us as easily as Kyre.

"Cheater," Kyre said.

"What?" Suko said, "I'm not using chakra."

[One day later]

Kyre and Suko were at the top of the mountain freezing their asses off. They were sitting in the snow with only their pants and shirts on. Or at least Kyre had her metal mesh on, Suko was wearing nothing on his back and he was shivering up a storm. Kyre was meditating letting the chakra flow all along her body to keep herself from freezing to death. She had told Suko to do the same but it was hard to concentrate chakra when you're at the verge of becoming an icicle.

"K-K-K-Kyre-c-c-c-chan," Suko chattered, "I-i-i-it's f-f-f-freezing!"

Kyre sighed, "Are you that stupid? All you have to do is concentrate your chakra."

"I-I-I'm f-f-f-freezing! I-i-i-it's too c-c-c-cold! I c-c-can't concentrate m-m-m-my c-c-chakra!" Suko complained.

Kyre sighed, "Baka….come here and sit next to me."

Suko moved as fast as his freezing legs could manage and plopped down next to Kyre. Kyre closed her eyes and sent waves of chakra towards Suko, Suko's teeth immediately stopped chattering.

"Thanks," Suko said with a sigh of relief.

"When you have enough control over your own chakra, tell me," Kyre said.

"Okay…" Suko said as he felt the waves of heat.

Truth be told, he never told Kyre he could control his chakra all night, he was afraid that if she stopped, he would freeze again so he just added a little of his chakra while Kyre did all the rest. Kyre was actually starting to pant from the amount of chakra she was using for the both of them.

"Can you control your chakra yet?" Kyre asked with a pant.

"Kind of," Suko lied.

Kyre groaned, "Do you have the smallest chakra capacity in the world or something?"

"Sorry," Suko said.

About four hours later Kyre's head fell on Suko's shoulder. She was exhausted and she had used way too much chakra. Suko jumped a little at the whack of cold air that suddenly hit him and the whack on his shoulder at the same time. He realized that Kyre had gone unconscious so he brought her into the tent and went to his side of the tent looking up staring at nothing.

They did this for about four days before they realized that they had enough and started trekking back down. It was easier not just because they were going downward but their muscles and endurance had risen tremendously while doing their horrid training. They were able to get down in half the time it took them to get up. When they reached the base of the mountain they were still wearing just their pants and, Kyre her metal mesh and with Suko topless. The air down here was so much warmer than the top of the mountain that they were sweating and everything.

"Was it this hot when we first got here?" Suko asked.

"Not that I remember," Kyre said.

They ran back home as quickly as possible, Kyre said that teleporting was a waste of chakra and this would be part their training. They enjoyed running through the fields and jumping through the trees. They were home before they even knew it none of them tired in the least. They walked through the village's gates and were greeted by a loud shout of glee.

"Hey! You're home!" Minaki yelled running up to them.

She was about to glomp Kyre before she realized that she wasn't wearing her normal shirt and jacket. All she was wearing was her metal mesh. Minaki smirked.

"Sooo…..how was it?" she asked.

"Ugh!" the two said at the same time, "Nothing happened!!"

"Are you sure about that?" Minaki asked taking a glance at the topless Suko.

"What did Anori tell you?!" Kyre yelled.

"Nothing!" Minaki said skipping off.

"How did you know Anori was here?" Suko asked.

"I feel chakra remember? Anyways, Anori's chakra is the most annoying chakra I have ever felt in my whole entire life. Plus when you feel that chakra, you image purple for some reason…" Kyre said.

"Let's go find her before something bad happens," Suko said.

"Put on your shirt before she says anything…" Kyre warned.

"Too late!!" said a voice from behind.

Kyre yelled and with her sharpened reflexes she whirled around and punched at Anori's face. Anori dodged just in time eyes wide.

"Holy crap!" she exclaimed, "What was that for lovey-bird?"

"Anori-chan…at least be nice and not pop out behind people so much. Sheesh, I'm surprised no one sues you for invading personal space," Said another voice.

Suko turned to see Saku walking towards them, "You could have told us you were going out," he said with a grin.

"We're not going out!!" the two yelled at Saku.

"You can keep saying that until your lungs burst, but you're going to admit it," Anori said with a grin.

"What's wrong with going out?" Saku asked putting an arm around Anori's shoulders, "I think it's good for you guys."

Anori's eyebrow twitched, "Stop using me as an arm rest!" she exclaimed.

Saku just smiled, "What? I thought you would be used to this by now."

"Oh, ya sure….." Anori grumbled.

Kyre and Suko laughed, "You guys are good together though," they both said.

"And so are you two," Anori and Saku said.

"We are not!" the two said.

"Give me one reason why you're not good for each other," Anori said smugly.

Suko and Kyre started thinking up a storm but nothing came to mind, "Ah, damn you Anori!" they both said blushing.

Anori nodded happily, "So it's a double date tonight?" she asked.

Both of them collapsed on the ground totally K.O'd. Anori clapped her hands together, "Two at once?! I'm getting good at this!" she exclaimed happily.

Saku had a drop of sweat run down his head, "Anori-chan…..that was a little mean…."

"Ya, but don't you want to go on a date tonight?" Anori asked all blushy and smiley.

Saku smiled, "Of course," he said and gave Anori a quick peck on the cheek.

Anori grinned, "Ramen or barbeque?" She asked.

"Barbeque," he answered.

"Are you sure?" Anori said a little sickly.

"Why not?"

"Kyre-chan eats raw meat…." Anori said.

"You'll survive, just don't pay attention," Saku said.

Saku took Suko back to their house since Suko didn't have the ability to move at that moment while Anori brought Kyre back to her apartment.

Kyre woke up screaming at the top of her lungs, "What is Anori doing to my mind?!"

"Oh, hi Kyre-chan! You're awake!" Anori said.

Kyre screamed again and toppled out of bed, "Ow, ow, ow!"

Anori laughed, "Since when were you so clumsy?" she asked.

"Since you got these creepy images in my mind!" Kyre yelled.

"Oh!" Anori said fascinated, "Creepy images?" She asked.

"And the damned cat is on your side!!" Kyre could have cried.

Anori grinned, "Good!"

"I hate both of you!" Kyre burst out.

"Well," Anori said, "I picked out some outfits for you for tonight!"

Kyre twitched, "…..I should be worried….."

"Example!" Anori said taking out one of Kyre's noodle strapped shirts and a skirt.

"Skirt?!" Kyre yelled, "I own a skirt?!"

"Nope," Anori said with a frown, "I don't know why you wouldn't so I'm letting you borrow mine!"

Kyre stuck out her tongue, "I'm not wearing a skirt!"

"You're supposed to wear skirts! You're a girl!" Anori protested.

"Anori, I'd like to keep up my streak of NOT wearing skirts and dresses, thank you very much," Kyre said harshly.

"Oh fine! Be that way," Anori said rolling her eyes.

She took out a pair of pants, "I found these skinny jeans," she said smiling, "I didn't know you had skinny jeans!"

Kyre sighed, "I don't like dresses, I never said I didn't like skinny jeans…they're just hard to walk it….and a little uncomfortable."

"Then put them on!" Anori said happily.

Kyre sighed, "Fine, but I'm picking out my top."

"Ah, man….." Anori sighed looking at this black shirt with a very low collar, "But this would have looked great!"

Kyre twitched, "Get out!"

Anori stomped out of the room right before the door slammed behind her, "Mean!"

Kyre went into her closet and looked at her tops, "Hm…." She thought, "Anori! Just to tell you, this isn't a double date, it's your date with your friends!" she shouted through the door.

"That's what you think!" Anori shouted back sitting on Kyre's couch and staring at the plasma t.v with the clicker seeing how fast she could change the channels, "You've got a purple channel!!"

Kyre cocked an eyebrow, "A purple channel?"

There was no answer, Anori was staring at the screen and blocking everything else out.

Kyre found a blue half-top. She had been looking for a shirt that wouldn't make her sweat a lot since the village was insanely hot now a days so her half-top would have to do. She put it on and looked in the mirror, "If Anori is planning something I'm going to kill her…."

She put her hair in a pony-tail with part of her bangs hanging in front. Then she found this old eye-patch that she fixed up a bit so that it had a jade claw strapped to it so it could come off as a little weapon, she put it on over her scarred eye, "Perfect."

She walked out of the room to see the whole room was purple because of the light from the plasma flat screen t.v. She twitched a little to see Anori still staring at it as if it was the best action movie in the world.

"Baka…." She commented.

"Oh! Hi Kyre-chan," Anori said still looking at the t.v.

Kyre sat down next to Anori and took the clicker to flip to an action and gore channel.

"Ah!" Anori said as she saw the blood fly on the screen, "How do you watch that stuff?"

"We live it everyday, when it's someone else getting hurt it's more entertaining," Kyre said, "And how do you watch a purple screen all day?" she asked.

"Purple is good!" Anori said, "With no violence included!"

Kyre just nodded and kept watching the screen as a hand flew past the camera, "Ouch," was her only comment.

Then Anori got a good look at Kyre and laughed, "You wouldn't wear the V collar shirt but you can wear a half-top without feeling embarrassed?!"

Kyre shrugged, "It's hot here."

"It's sixty degrees out right now! Are you insane?!"

"I've just spent five days in the mountains training for this kind of stuff….it's damn hot here," Kyre explained.

"So that's why you and Suko didn't have shirts on!" Anori said.

"Shall I remind you I did have my metal mesh on…?" Kyre said.

"Oh! Right! But you're a girl, you have to wear something!" Anori said then grinned, "Unless…."

Kyre whacked her on the head hard with a pillow, "Shut your trap already."

At the twins house Suko and Saku were rough housing, tackling each other to the ground while Suko was yelling at Saku, "You did what?!"

"You're going on a double date whether you like it or not Suko," Saku said before being tackled to the ground.

"I can't go on a double date with Kyre!" Suko yelped, "That would just be weird!"

"Not as weird as me and Anori-chan," Saku said, "We're from different villages."

"But we're from the same village and we were in the same team! We've known each other since forever! You can't just go out with your best friend!" Suko protested.

"The more you know a person, the more you can get along," Saku reasoned.

"But she's…ugh!"

"What? You're crush since forever?" Saku asked.

Suko blushed, "Yes!" he admitted.

"Then you have nothing to worry about!" Saku said, "Kyre talked to me when we were still a team."

"And?"

Saku smiled, "She said that she's liked you for a long time now, she just didn't know if you liked her back so she never said anything."

Suko stared at Saku, they had stopped wrestling, "S-she said that? You're not just pulling on my leg are you?"

"I swear she said it, I wouldn't lie about something like that," Saku said, "You were the reason Anori-chan and I are together so it's my turn to help you out."

Suko smiled a big smile and hugged his brother, "Dude! I love you!"

"Hey! No hugs!" Saku yelled jokingly.

[Flash back]

(They are seventeen right now)

"Hey Suko," Saku said.

"Ya?" Suko asked as he was sharpening some kunai.

"Um….you know Anori better than me right?"

"Ha, no way!" Suko said with a grin, "You two know each other like the back of your hands!"

"Ya but…um…I have a question," Saku said nervously.

"What?"

"D-do you think she likes me?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"Well….you see….I kinda….you know…" Saku stuttered blushing slightly.

"Oh, I see," Suko said putting down his kunai, "Let me tell you something she told me."

"I'm listening."

"She said to me that she liked you, but she was afraid to talk to you about it."

"You're not lying right?" Saku asked.

Suko looked surprised, "Why would I lie to you? You're my brother."

Saku grinned, "Thanks Suko."

"No problem."

"Hey Suko…"

"Hm?"

"If you get together with Kyre-chan soon, I'll have to make you," he said with a grin and walked out of the room as Suko's face turned pink.

[End of flashback]

The girls were already at the Barbaque house when the two boys came down the street. Anori was in a hissy fit and Kyre was trying not to burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Suko and Saku asked.

"People on the streets kept asking Anori why she dyed her hair purple and asking if she was crazy or something!" Kyre laughed, she couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Shut up!" Anori growled.

Saku hugged Anori, "Ah, don't listen to them, if they keep on asking, you tell me and I'll give them a good lecture on manners with my little friend righty." He said turning his hand into a fist.

"Thanks," Anori said hugging him back.

"Will you two get a room?" Suko and Kyre asked.

Saku and Anori grinned, "Nope."

"Come on, I'm starving," Kyre said dragging Suko into the restaurant, Saku and Anori followed smirks on their faces.


	7. Demons Together chapter 13

Chapter 13: Wow, one chapter for once. :p Naruto belongs to masashi Kishimoto. Anori belongs to cheesexgenius. The other ocs belong to me.

Kyre and Anori were fighting over what to order.

"Why can't we order some raw pork?!" Kyre growled.

"It's disgusting!" Anori growled back.

"For you maybe, but to me it's great!" Kyre shouted.

"How can you say that?!"

"Say what?!"

"That it's great! That's just weird!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

The two had been ranting to each other for a couple minutes now while Suko and Saku just ordered half the menu without telling them.

Kyre held up her knife and started punctuating her examples to why raw meat was good while Anori took a spoon to whack Kyre over the head with. Suko grabbed the knife away from Kyre while Saku wrestled the spoon out of Anori's hand. It was difficult; Anori's left hand (and arm) was unusually strong. Kyre crossed her arms and leaned on the back of the chair. Anori was wailing.

"Saku-kun! That's my spoon!" she exclaimed unhappily.

"Actually technically it's the restaurants…" Kyre said.

Anori twitched, "Oh be quiet kitty-cat."

A vein popped in Kyre's temple, "Kitty…..cat?..."

"A-Anori-chan! That's taboo!" Suko yelled.

"T-taboo?!" Anori asked.

"Yes….it is…." Kyre said making a fist.

She slammed at the table making it crack, "If you ever call me 'Kitty-cat' ever again, I'll kill you…." Kyre said.

Anori's face went all blank, "………."

"A-Anori-chan? Are you okay?" Saku asked waving his hand in front of her face.

"I'm just….finding my happy place…." Anori said with a slight shiver. She shrank down in size and huddled next to Saku all big eyed and scared.

Suko laughed a little watching Kyre carefully to make sure she didn't out right kill Anori. Kyre was restraining herself from leaping over the table and strangling Anori. She gripped the tables' edge, digging her nails into the hard wood.

"Kyre-chan, calm down, we don't want to pay for destroying the restaurant do we?" Suko whispered in Kyre's ear.

"Fine…" Kyre whispered back.

"Sharing words secretly now, hm?" Saku asked.

"Shut up!" Kyre and Suko said in unison.

"Here's your food!" said the waitress holding a huge tray filled to the brim with food.

"W-whoa…" Kyre and Anori gasped, "When did you two order?"

"While you two were fighting about what to order," the twins said.

"Oh…."

Kyre looked at the foods for a moment and saw some raw pork and beamed, "Ha!" she exclaimed in Anori's face holding up some of the meat, "Raw meat! I win!"

"You're so gross!" Anori said taking some sushi on a stick and started noming.

"That's raw too," Kyre said, '_What a hypocrite…" _

Anori had a sweat-drop run down the back of her head, "It's seafood….it's supposed to be raw."

Kyre rolled her eyes, "Whatever," she said taking a bite of the meat; "By the way," she said after gulping down her food, "Who's idea was it to get the uncooked meat?"

"Mine," Suko said, "It's your favorite after all."

Kyre hugged him happily, "I love you!" she exclaimed.

Anori and Saku laughed as Kyre realized what she had done and sat back down red faced, "I-I didn't mean to do that…." She said.

Anori kicked Kyre under the table, "OW!" Kyre exclaimed, "What was that for?!"

"What was what for?" Anori asked looking at the ceiling.

Kyre started yelling at Anori while Suko and Saku just rolled their eyes, Suko's face slightly pink. They always seemed to fight at the most un-necessary times.

"Why'd you kick me?!" Kyre yelled angrily.

"Why'd I kick you?" Anori asked clueless, 'What are you talking about Kyre-chan? I didn't kick you."

"Liar!"

"Me, a liar? No I'm not," Anori said, "That's mean to say."

Kyre's eyebrow twitched, "You forgot to remind me to kill you…."

"Oh," Anori said, "Did I?"

"Stop acting so clueless!"

"I'm not acting."

"Ugh!"

"Kyre-chan, calm down will ya? I wanna eat in peace," Saku said taking some roasted duck and putting it into his mouth.

Kyre sat down arms crossed glowering at Anori who just smiled. The reason Anori kicked Kyre was to make sure she wouldn't faint, it worked like a charm. Kyre was fuming and Anori found this hilarious most of the time.

"Kyre-chan, just eat a little and stop thinking about Anori-chan kicking you," Suko said.

"I didn't kick her!" Anori said.

"Sure you didn't…." Saku said as he got a dumpling.

"You don't believe me?" Anori asked heart-brokenly.

"Not this time….." Saku said chomping down on another dumpling, "I saw you kick her."

"Ha!" Kyre said triumphantly, "Told you!"

"Fine, I kicked you," Anori admitted, "But just so you didn't faint."

"Didn't faint?" Kyre and Suko said in unison.

"Well," Anori said, "You _did_ hug Suko-kun _and _tell him you _loved _him and I thought that you might just pass out."

"Nng," Kyre said, "Suko-kun was right, I should eat and ignore you…"

She took some of the roasted duck and some raw pork and plopped them onto her plate while she went to grab some rice. Anori followed suit and started digging in.

"By the way," Anori started as she got a piece poky out of nowhere, "Why are you wearing an eye patch instead of those bandages?"

"I thought you could have remembered, baka," Kyre said taking a big bite out of the duck.

"Not really," Anori said.

Kyre flipped the eye patch to show her mismatched eye, "Now do you remember?"

"Oh!" Anori said gulping down her poky, "That."

"Yes….that…." Kyre agreed.

After about an hour then were all stuffed, "That was great!" Suko shouted out contently patting his full stomach.

"Ya, definitely," Kyre agreed stretching a little, "This was a great idea."

"You mean the double date idea?" Anori asked with a poky sticking out of her mouth.

"It's not a double date!" Kyre and Suko said together.

"What is up with you two in such denial?" Saku asked.

"We're not in denial! We're stating a fact!" They both said.

"Oh come on," Anori said, "You two are destined to be together."

"Destined….?" Kyre repeated dolefully.

"Oh, you'll see," Anori said as the two twins paid and they all got up to leave.

"I'm watching you…." Kyre hissed.

"With one eye!" Anori said with a grin.

Kyre took off her eye patch and whacked Anori over the head with it, "Shut up!"

"OW!" Anori yelped, "What's on that thing?!"

"Jade," Kyre said swinging it around once and putting it back on again.

Anori rubbed her head, "Saku-kun!"

Saku gave Kyre a sharp whack on the side of the head, "Don't do that again," he said calmly.

Kyre was rubbing her head now, "Why you…"

Suko just held Kyre to his side so she wouldn't attack his brother, "Please don't…."

"Get off me!" Kyre said as she struggled to get to Anori.

"Not until you calm down," Suko said.

"D'aw!" Anori said, "You've actually acting like a couple now!"

"God damn it Anori!" Kyre shouted still struggling to get loose.

By now they were out of the restaurant and going down the empty side street.

"Why's it so empty?" Suko asked still grabbing hold of Kyre's waist.

"How should I know?!" Kyre spat, "Now let me go!"

"No, seriously," Suko said tightening his grip, "It's only nine-o-clock."

"Well then maybe it's 'everyone goes to bed early' night!" Kyre said sarcastically.

"It's never empty here, is it?" Saku asked.

"Not normally, there's at least a couple people walking around the village at night, it's never empty like this," Suko said.

Kyre stopped struggling, "Okay! I quit! Let go!"

"Fine," Suko said and pulled his arms away from Kyre.

Kyre looked around ignoring Anori and Saku for once, "Okay…." She said, "Did you notice that we were like, the only people in that restaurant besides the waitresses and cooks?"

"Not really…." Saku said, "I was eating duck, remember?"

"I thought I heard tons of people in there," Anori said.

"That's because of the voices in your head, remember?," Kyre said.

"Oh right!"

"Do you think something's up?" Saku asked.

"Like I said," Kyre quoted herself, "Maybe it's everybody goes to bed early night."

"I doubt it Kyre-chan……" Suko said.

"Fine then," Kyre said, "Let's go look around, unless we want to go change into more….suitable clothing…."

She pointed to her half top and then her skinny jeans, "I'm in no mood to go fighting off random things with these on."

"I think you look nice in them though," Suko said.

"Thank you," Kyre said, "But I'm not fighting in them."

"Fine, fine, have it your way," Suko said, "we'll meet back here….I don't call this a great double date though."

"Ugh! Not you too!" Kyre exclaimed.

"What?" Suko said.

"You know what?" Kyre sighed, "Never-mind, it doesn't matter….it's a double date, happy now Anori?"

"Yes!" Anori said dancing around happily.

"Calm down Anori-chan…." Saku said.

"No!" Anori said, "Kyre-chan actually admitted it! I can't just sit down and say, 'Oh, I'm so happy for you…' That's impossible!"

Kyre leaned on one of the telephone poles, "Are you done yet?"

"Yes."

"Good," Kyre said as she started to walk away, "I'll see you guys in about five minutes."

"Wait!" Suko said running up to Kyre, "I'll, um…walk you home."

"Awww!!" Anori said, "The cuteness is so….cute!"

"Quiet Anori…" Kyre said, "Fine, walk home with me, but then go get changed at your house, deal?"

"Oh," Anori said, "No need to do that."

"Why?!" Kyre and Suko exclaimed.

"I moved all of Suko-kun's stuff to your house Kyre-chan!" Anori said.

The two stared dumbstruck at Anori, "You…did…what?"

"What?"

"When did you have the time to do something like this?" Kyre asked.

"Oh, you know," Anori answered, "A simple clone….knowing where Suko-kun's stuff was…those sealing scrolls of yours….easy."

Kyre's eye twitched, "I…hate you…"

"You know it!"

Kyre dragged Suko down the street, "Come on…."

"Why did you do that?" Saku asked Anori as the two disappeared around a corner.

"Relationships are important!" Anori said.

"But that was…." Saku hesitated.

"Good for them," Anori said trying to finish Saku's sentence.

"Not exactly…"

Kyre had her thumbs in her pockets (since that's all that could fit in those stupid jeans) while she looked at the ground grumbling threats. Suko walked next to her thinking how he could get his stuff back to his house in one piece (if that was possible).

When they entered Kyre's apartment, the first thing they noticed was Kyre's bedroom door was wide open (Kyre normally has her door closed). They both ran in to see what had happened and they both yelled in shock (Kyre was mostly cursing). Not only was Suko's stuff in Kyre's room, but his bed was pushed up next to hers. The night tables were on either side so that there was very limited space and one big bed.

"ANORI-BAKA!" Kyre yelled.

"Oh…this sucks…." Suko said.

"We're pushing these beds apart!" Kyre said flexing her arm muscles and pushing the two beds apart only to find in dismay that they only moved three inches apart from each other.

Kyre looked around the room to see if there was any other way to move anything to get the beds father part with no success. If she were to move stuff, she would knock her wall away unless she had her sealing scrolls that seemed to have gone missing.

"S-She planned this…didn't she?" Kyre whispered angrily.

Kyre went into her closet, found an old curtain and nailed it to her ceiling in between the two beds earning her a big shout from the upper floor, "Oh, my God! Someone's trying to kill me with nails!"

"Sorry," Kyre shouted up pulling down the nails a little.

She got out her metal mesh and black tank top, "I'm changing," Kyre said, "And if you _dare_ look into that mirror, I'll kill you."

Suko hid under the blankets of his bed.

Kyre took her jeans off and put on her normal black pants and then took off her shirt, she looked at the mirror when she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. When she looked, she saw a pair of eyes looking at the mirror from under Suko's covers. She clenched her fist as her eyebrow twitched.

"Suko-kun…I said not to look!" She said as she pulled the curtain over and whacked Suko over the head really hard.

"Ow!" Suko said, "But-but!"

"But nothing," Kyre said as she put on her metal mesh and jacket.

"I-I never said you looked bad…" Suko said as he rubbed the bump on his head.

Kyre's cheeks flushed a little, "Get changed baka, we have to go meet Anori-baka and Saku-kun soon."

She walked out of her room and slammed the door shut. She went to her couch and sat down hard. Suko came out a minute or two later in his normal brown shirt and blue pants, "Ready…"

"Good," Kyre said, "Let's go."

Anori and Saku were already there when Kyre and Suko arrived.

"Did you see anything funny?" Saku asked.

Suko coughed a little before Kyre whacked him on the head her cheeks flushed again, "No."

Anori grinned, "Hahaha!"

"Shut up you little crap…" Kyre said.

"It's weird…." Saku said.

"What's weird?" Anori asked.

"Well…now that I think about it, Kimoshi-sama said he was planning something tonight…"

"I told you!" Kyre said, "Everyone goes to bed early night tonight!"

"Are you sure…." Suko asked, "You just dragged us here while you knew something like that?"

"Well I wasn't sure," Saku said.

"Sheesh…what a waste of time…" Kyre said, "I'd rather go to bed early, it's been a while since I got decent sleep…."

"Agreed…." Suko said with a yawn and a stretch.

Anori smirked, "Don't let us stop you."

"Ero-baka!" Kyre yelled at Anori.

Anori cracked up laughing, "I am not! But that's still funny!"

Kyre was twitching, "I did not change in front of Suko-kun just so that we could meet up and go home!"

Anori was silent for one moment before she started rolling on the ground laughing while Kyre's face turned beat red. Suko was also beat red in the face while Saku just smirked in his direction, "Oh did she now?"

"No!" Suko said, "She was changing with a curtain in between us but there was a mirror and…"

"You were a pervert and watched!" Kyre yelled at him.

"I am not a pervert!" Suko yelled.

"Uh-huh…." Saku said.

"Saku-kun!" Kyre yelled, "You go ask Kimoshi-sama what's going on and tell us tomorrow, I'm sure it's not that important."

"W-what?! Why me?" Saku asked.

"Because this is your fault."

"F-fine…"

"See you tomorrow then," Kyre said dragging Suko by the ear this time back to her apartment, "And Anori, if you don't give back my scrolls, I'm going to really kill you."

Anori waved, "What scrolls?"

Back at Kyre's apartment Kyre changed into her black summer PJ's and flopped onto her bed facing her window while Suko changed into his PJ pants.

"Don't you wear a shirt to sleep?" Kyre asked after Suko sprawled onto his bed.

"Not normally," Suko answered.

Kyre rolled her eyes and turned off the light by throwing a piece of old paper straight at the light switch, "Night."

"Good night," Suko said and instantly fell asleep.

Kyre drifted off to sleep as she watching the moon. She was really tired and she wanted to really catch up on sleep, mountains aren't a comfortable place to sleep for four nights.

Somewhere during the night Suko had rolled towards the curtain and pulled it down with his leg (mind you, he's still knocked out from sleep) and rolled onto Kyre's bed. By this point, Kyre was on her side still facing her window fast asleep. Suko rolled closer towards Kyre (he's a space hog) and, feeling warmth close by, hugged her without realizing it, he wasn't the only one. Kyre was still oblivious of any outside activity.

By the afternoon of the next day, they were still asleep, until a loud crash and a yell came from outside Kyre's window.

"Stupid couch!" shouted the voice.

Kyre woke up sharply and tried to sit up only to find two arms wrapped around her. She looked to her left to see Suko still sleeping soundly.

"S-Suko…kun?" Kyre whispered.

Then reality hit her and she yelled, "Get off me!"

She pried Suko's arms off her because he had slept through her yell and she was too tired to really whack him on the head. She looked up from her window to see the old man that lived above her staring down at the ground with a huge scowl on his face.

"What the Hell is wrong with you old man?!" Kyre yelled.

"What's wrong with me?!" he yelled back, "What's wrong with you?!"

Kyre decided to ignore this question, "Why is your couch….in the street?"

"Because I hate it!" the man yelled, "It hurts my damn back!"

"So it hurts your back and you still have the strength to throw it through your window?" Kyre asked, "And waking me up?!"

"Yes!" the old man replied bitterly, "It was about time you woke up you lazy ass."

"Oi!" Kyre growled, "Don't insult me!"

"Kyre-chan…what's going on?" said a tired voice behind Kyre.

"Nothing! Go back to sleep," Kyre said as she started to climb out the window to give the old man a lesson.

"Ah, you can't hurt an old man like me," said the man sternly.

"I've killed things a hundred years older than you, I'm not afraid to hurt someone like you!" Kyre spat as she jumped onto the man's window sill.

"Kyre-chan…."Suko said sleepily looking from the window sill, "You just woke up…at least act like you just woke up…."

'_Sheesh she has a lot of energy…'_ Suko thought.

"Oh leave me alone!" Kyre exclaimed.

The man stepped back a little, "If you really are going to hurt me, I swear you'll be arrested."

Kyre clenched her teeth, "I'm not going to hurt you! Ugh! I'm too tired right now, so don't bother me again by throwing your damn couch out the damn window!"

"Then get me a therapeutic couch!"

"I'm not buying you a couch! Go get your own!"

"I don't have the money!"

"Then get a job!"

"You know, I used to be a shinobi like you?" the man asked.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Kyre asked.

"I made it to ANBU and I could kick your ass in a fight," the man replied.

Kyre twitched, "What age did you become ANBU?"

"At age thirty."

Kyre laughed, "I'm jonin and I'm only eighteen!"

"What does age matter?! I'm a higher level then you!"

"Then get your couch yourself!"

"I'm too old to do things like that!"

"Kyre-chan…." Suko sighed, "I'm getting breakfast…."

"Good for you!"

Suko found some cereal and milk, "Can I have this?"

"Sure, whatever, eat the whole refrigerator!"

Suko shrugged, "Okay."

"I quit! Go get your own damn couch!" Kyre yelled before jumping down to land on her own window sill.

"So you stopped?" Suko asked after a mouth full of cereal.

"Ya, ya…." Kyre muttered as she went to get a bowl.

From the corner of her eye she saw the old man jump from his window and jump back up with the couch on his back.

"T-That bastard….." Kyre growled.


	8. Demons Together chapter 14

There was a knock on the door accompanied by a shout, "Kyre-chan, Suko-kun!"

"What is it Anori?" Kyre asked after making a clone to open the door (she was too lazy to get up from her chair).

"Saku-kun sent me, he's out doing something or other," Anori said.

"And….why did he have to send you here?" Kyre asked.

"To tell you what Kimoshi-sama had said last night," Anori answered heading towards the couch.

"Explain away," Suko said taking another bite of cereal.

"Kimoshi-sama said that he wanted everyone out of the streets because of what happened a night or two ago," Anori said.

"Then why were the restaurants open?" Suko asked.

"How should I know?" Anori asked shrugging.

"Never-mind that," Kyre said, "What happened two nights ago?"

"What am I?" Anori asked, "A newspaper?"

"For now, yes," Kyre said getting up to make some coffee.

"Wait, could I have some too?!" Anori asked.

"You with caffeine?" Kyre asked, "I think not."

"But I like coffee!"

"Good for you."

"You're so mean…."

"Uh-huh."

"Can we get back to what happened?" Suko asked.

"Right, well….seems as though there are numerous rogues around here that can literally shape shift into anyone they see," Anori said.

"What?!" Suko and Kyre yelled.

"Don't worry, it's me…I'm not one of the rogues," Anori said.

"I would kill you either way…" Kyre said.

"Whatever," Anori sighed, "Anyway, if everyone stayed in their homes with the shutters closed, supposedly they could not be cloned, but seeing as we were outside…."

"There could be double us," Kyre said bluntly.

"Exactly," Anori said, "But here's the annoying part. They can use any ability that the people they are cloning can, so it's possible that I'm not the only person that has Jintaki here."

"Does that also mean they have a clone of our demons?" Kyre asked warily.

"Not clones of our demons…." Anori said biting her lip, "More like just the chakra of our demons, but that's still dangerous."

"And….do they act exactly the same as the original?" Kyre asked.

"Well, that's the helpful part," Anori said with a grin, "They can only act the same as their originals if they know the person well."

"Good, I'm sure they have no idea who we are then, we're safe," Kyre said.

"You know, Naruto once talked about meeting people like this…but they were way weaker, I think they were more like genin level…but by now they could be jonin level so they know Naruto well…..and Kiba-kun and even Hinata-chan," Anori said thoughtfully.

"I'd beat up the normal Naruto-baka anyway," Kyre said, "It's Kiba-kun and Hinata-chan I'm worried about, I hope that I don't see any of them in the Fire Village."

After a bit more chatting and fighting over coffee (Anori is very persistent) the trio went outside for a little air.

"Is it safe to be out here?" Suko asked.

"The rogues sleep during the day," Anori said, "They're night people, like bats."

Kyre smirked a little, "Oh wow."

Suko looked at the sky, "You know….it's really cloudy today…."

Kyre looked up too, "Oh, I didn't notice."

Anori frowned, "That's weird, it was sunny an hour ago."

"Weather is weird," Kyre said.

"Ya, but it's never done this before," Anori said, "The weather doesn't just randomly change naturally."

"Ya…well…." Suko mumbled.

"Ah, there you three are," said someone from behind Kyre.

All three of them turned in unison to see Kimoshi smiling at them, "What's up?"

"Hey Kimoshi-sama," Kyre said.

"Nothing much," Suko answered for them all, "But have you noticed the weird weather pattern?"

Kimoshi nodded, "It's probably those new rogues that have been around."

"Do you think they're up to something?" Anori asked.

Kimoshi shrugged, "They aren't from the strongest village so I'm not that worried about them, the only thing I'm worried about is that they can shape shift…"

Kyre nodded, "Well…do you mind if I take a look at what's going on?"

Kimoshi smiled, "Thought you might say that, sure, why not?"

"This isn't an official mission, right?" Kyre asked.

"Only if you want it to be," Kimoshi said.

"Nah," Kyre said, "No pressure when it's not a real mission."

"Is that how you felt when getting that rabid dog for Mr. Washita?"

"Ya pretty much," Kyre said.

"Well, I would have expected that…that dog runs away every other day….poor genin…." Kimoshi said with a slight smirk.

"Ha ha, very funny," Kyre said, "You know some of them got bitten by that thing?"

"I know," Kimoshi said, "it's just that we have an antidote for that now so we don't have to really worry about it anymore."

"Baka…" Kyre sighed.

"Don't call Kimoshi-sama a baka," Anori yelped.

Kimoshi laughed, "Ah, it's fine, I'm used to it by now."

"You're kidding right?" Anori said glaring at Kyre, "You call the Ryuukage 'baka' regularly?"

Kyre grinned, "What? He's like a dad to me; he and I do this all the time."

"I see….." Anori muttered.

"Well, I'm going to go check out these oh-so-mighty rogues," Kyre said and started to walk away.

"Wait," Kimoshi said.

"Hm?"

"Where were you and Suko during your week off?" Kimoshi asked, "I've been meaning to ask."

"Just doing some extra training in the mountains," Kyre said, "Why?'

"Just curious," Kimoshi said with another big smirk.

Kyre blushed, "Ah-man, you too?"

Kimoshi nodded.

"I'm out!" Kyre said walking at a fast pace towards the village gates.

Kimoshi and Anori laughed as Suko ran after her.

"I didn't know you were a fan too!" Anori exclaimed happily.

Kimoshi was wiping a tear of laughter from his eye, "They were destined to be together ever since Suko accidentally whammed into her when they were eight!"

"He whammed into her?!" Anori asked still laughing.

"Haha! Yup, it's the reason Kyre's a ninja too."

"Oh…" Anori said, "Maybe he shouldn't have whacked into her…."

Kimoshi laughed again, "Aw, it was bound to happen anyway."

"Hey….you two…." Said a painfully familiar voice.

Anori and Kimoshi turned quickly to see Kyre grinning an evil grin, "You two are really funny…."

"S-sorry Kyre-chan," Kimoshi said waving his hands in front of him innocently, "We were just having some fun."

"I see…." Said Kyre.

"Um, guys?" Suko said.

"What?" Kimoshi asked.

"I just came back to see if Anori wanted to come with us…." Suko said looking at Kyre confusedly, "What's Kyre-chan doing here? She's at the gates."

Kimoshi quickly whirled around to face Kyre and grabbed her throat, "Who are you?"

"K-Kyre! Let go you bastard!" she spat.

"That's not Kyre," Suko said, "She's never called you a bastard before."

Kyre came down the street to see what was taking Suko so long to get the hyper active nut case (a.k.a- Anori) when she saw herself being strangled by Kimoshi.

"Um…." She said when she got next to Suko, "What's going on?"

"Oh, Kyre-chan!" Suko said cheerfully, "Turns out that one of the shape shifters saw you and shifted into you!"

"So I shouldn't be worried that I'm seeing myself being strangled?" Kyre asked watching the scene.

"Not really," Suko said, "But if you watch Anori-chan, you'll probably kill her."

"Why?" Kyre asked turning to see Anori laughing on the ground, "I see….."

Then she felt an all too dark and familiar chakra close by. She looked at the Kyre being strangled and saw black and orange chakra start to form around her.

"_Not clones of our demons….More like just the chakra of our demons."_

Isn't that what Anori had said earlier? But if that fake Kyre couldn't handle a demon's chakra, that was even more dangerous, letting out that chakra at random could destroy this whole entire village.

"Kimoshi-sama! Let her go!" Kyre yelled.

Kimoshi turned around and dropped the other Kyre, "What's wrong?"

"Can't you see that chakra?!" Kyre growled.

Kimoshi turned to see that the other Kyre was totally encased in the black and orange chakra, "But….when did….?"

"No time to explain," Kyre said as she did a couple hand signs then ran to the other Kyre and tapped her on the shoulder, in an instant the chakra dispersed.

"When did you…?" Kimoshi muttered.

"When I was a genin, I needed some way to keep myself from letting the Hachibi out didn't I?" Kyre asked.

The other Kyre got up and stared at the real Kyre, "So….you're…."

Kyre whacked the fake on the head, "Don't act dumb, you may not be me but since you look and sound like me I don't want to sound dumb."

The fake Kyre hit the ground hard rubbing her head fitfully, "Ow, ow, ow…."

"That hurt?" Kyre asked, "Man you really are weak aren't you?"

The fake punched Kyre in the stomach, "Oof!"

After a second a drop of sweat ran down Kyre's head, "T-that's all you've got? That felt like a five year old hitting me. I thought you people were supposed to have the same abilities the person you copied. You're a disgrace to even try looking like me."

With that Kyre punched the fake in the stomach as well but with way more impact. The fake flew down the street stopping at a wall. After sliding down the wall to land of the ground the fake turned back into her original form, a young girl dressed in traditional grey ninja wear and a mask.

"It was a little girl," Suko said.

"Wow….a little girl trying to be like Kyre? That's scary," Anori said with a mock shiver.

"Shut up Anori," Kyre said as she started walking over to the girl.

Kimoshi walked with them, "We might be able to get some good information from her."

Kyre bent down to look the girl straight in the eye, "So," she said, "What are you up to, hm?"

The girl was still rubbing her head painfully, "Ow…."

"Answer me kid," Kyre said in a menacing voice.

The girl's eyes widened a little, "I-I-I…"

"Aw Kyre-chan, you're scaring her," Anori said with a pout.

"Why should I care?" Kyre asked still glaring at the girl.

Kimoshi put a hand on Kyre's shoulder, "Let me handle this, I think that after I talk to her I'll send you a message, this girl seems terrified of you."

Kyre smirked slightly, "Aren't all kids afraid of me?"

Anori sighed and dragged Kyre away with Suko following close behind, "Come on living nightmare for children, I'd like to go for a walk," she said dully.

"Let me go…" Kyre grumbled.

"Okay," Anori said and let go of Kyre's arm.

"Wonder what a little kid is doing being part of this little rogue thing…." Kyre wondered aloud.

"She's probably just going with the flow," Suko said.

"Pretty stupid flow," Kyre said rolling her eyes.

Anori laughed.

"Hey guys!" Saku called out from up the street.

Kyre and Suko waved while Anori ran to him and gave him a big hug.

"Hi!" she said happily.

Saku laughed, "Haha, what did I miss?"

"There was a second Kyre-chan," Suko said.

Saku cocked an eyebrow, "Shadow clone?"

"Nope," Kyre said, "Just one of those shape-shifter people."

"Really?' Saku asked, "One was here during the day time?"

"I'm sure that there are tons of them here during the day time, they're just…you know, shape shifted," Suko said.

"That's my theory too," Kyre said, "But I don't know everyone in the village, it's not like everyone comes up to me and says, "Hi! I'm going to tell you all about me!" It's just not natural for me."

"Obviously," Suko said, "You are violent, scary, and ---OW!"

Kyre rubbed her knuckles glaring at Suko, "You can shut up now."

"Anori-chan!" Some shouted.

The whole group looked up to see two blondies standing on one of the roofs.

"What the?" Kyre and Suko said together.

"Naruto? Naren-chan?" Anori asked surprised.


End file.
